Ships in the Night
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Rating for bad langauge and...other...stuff. Mikey finds a new teenage girl to be friends with.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles, and I never will. Raph would put a couple holes in me if I suddenly told them I owned him!

Michelangelo sat on the edge of a tall building's rooftop, dangling his feet. He was supposed to be on patrol, but this night had turned out to be pretty uneventful. Mikey sighed and stretched out on the rooftop, lazily keeping one eye open for anything suspicious.

Mikey leaned back as far as his shell would let him, and observed the stars. He didn't get to do this often, since Leonardo hardly ever let him do patrol alone. At the thought of Leo, Mikey realized he hadn't checked in with his brothers for half an hour. He pulled his radio out of his belt, and turned it on. There was a crackle, and then Leo's voice.

"Mikey? We've been trying to get hold of you for ten minutes!"

Mikey shrugged. "Sorry Leo," he said, "Nothing here."

Then came Donatello's voice, followed by Raphael's.

"No activity here."

"I got nothin.'"

Leo's voice again. "Okay guys, we're gonna head home then. Meet up at the lair in twenty?"

"Sure."

"Whateva."

Two clicking noises told Mikey that Don and Raph had turned their radios off.

"Mikey?"

"Huh? Wha...oh, sorry, yeah, that's cool."

There was a sigh from Leo, and then another click.

Mikey slowly put his radio away. He had been feeling a bit off lately, and it was showing. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he needed to do something about it.

Mikey stood up, being careful of the edge of the roof, and was about to jump to the lower layer of rooftops when something on the street caught his eye.

A figure dressed all in dark colors raced through the throng of people at top speed. Mikey frowned, and decided to follow. It might have not been anything, but he wanted to check it out.

Mikey jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping an eye on the figure. They kept looking behind them, as if something were chasing them.

The figure ducked into an alley, and Mikey silently slid behind a dumpster to watch.

The figure leaned down and panted for a few moments, then straightened up and removed their hat. Long brown hair came tumbling out of it.

Mikey held his breath. _It was a girl!_

Mikey blinked a couple times. He hadn't had much contact with humans, but this was by far the prettiest human girl he had ever seen. As she turned to face him – or rather, the dumpster – Mikey sucked in his breath. She was about fifteen or sixteen, not much older than himself. She wore a trenchcoat not unlike his own, and she kept glancing around nervously.

Mikey narrowed his eyes. _What was going on?_

Suddenly three men came into the alleyway, laughing and talking loudly, obviously drunk. Mikey recognized one of them as Dragonface, secondary leader to the Purple Dragons.

The girl had disappeared behind the dumpster across from Mikey's.

"Where'd that little witch get to?" One of the men asked stupidly.

"She came down this alley," Dragonface snarled, "Start searching." The two other men started going through all the dumpsters in the alley.

There was a small gap underneath Mikey's dumpster, from which he could see the girl's feet. He saw them move slowly as one of the men came closer to her dumpster. Mikey spotted the can before she did.

"No....don't-" He whispered.

_CLANG!!_

The girl had kicked the can. Dragonface immediately went behind her dumpster and dragged her out. "Look what I found, boys. Our little friend came back to _play._"

The girl struggled against his grip, and Mikey slowly drew his nunchucks. "Okay, that's it."

Mikey jumped out from behind the dumpster, and immediately went into ninja mode. He took out one of the guys by tripping him and knocking him over the head with his nunchucks.

As Mikey struggled with the second guy, he saw the girl go for Dragonface. She pulled a knife and leapt, elbowing the gang leader in the face and kicking him to the ground. Mikey heard the distinct sound of a nose breaking.

Mikey knocked out the second guy and dragged him over to the first one, laying them side by side. Dragonface had crawled away.

The girl had her back to him. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around. Mikey braced himself for the scream that always came.

"Oh...hi, um...thanks for helping me out with those guys," she said.

Mikey opened his eyes. "Uh...you're welcome. So what, no scream, no, 'Oh my god a monster'?"

The girl looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mikey shrugged. "Most people get freaked out when they see me for the first time."

The girl was still confused. "Why? This is New York, plenty of people go around in their Halloween costumes in October."

Mikey's face fell. "Girl...this is no costume."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, right, good one."

Mikey frowned. "No, seriously, this is how I am."

The girl stopped laughing. "Really?"

Mikey braced himself again for the scream. Nothing happened.

"Cool!"

Mikey opened one eye. The girl was holding her hand out to him. "I'm Lona." She said.

Mikey took her hand. "I'm Michelangelo, but everyone just calls me Mikey. I think Michelangelo is too long for them to say."

Lona giggled. "Got that right. So...if you're so afraid of what people think, why were you out here?"

Mikey sighed. "Well....I do martial arts, in a way. My brothers and I-"

"There's more of you?" Lona interrupted.

"Yeah, three others. Anyway, my brothers and I go make sure everything is okay once in a while."

Lona smiled. "That's way cool."

Mikey stared at her. "Really?"

Lona nodded.

"Oh...well....thanks."

Mikey looked up at the sky, unsure of what to say next. "Why were the Purple Dragons following you?"

Lona stopped smiling. "I was just...walking, and they were drunk, and they saw a girl walk by..." she blushed.

Mikey nodded. He knew what she was talking about. "Well, I gotta get home," he told her. "My brother was expecting me half an hour ago!"

Lona ran a hand through her hair. "Okay Mikey...it was nice to meet you."

Mikey grinned "You too." He took one last glance at her, and then jumped on the nearest rooftop.

Lona saw her new friend jump onto the rooftop of the nearest building. She shook her head and started to walk slowly back down the alley. Suddenly she thought she heard something behind her. She whipped around. Nothing.

Lona turned back around and came face to face with a giant orange masked turtle. "AHH!"

"Ah ha!" Mikey said happily. "I knew you'd scream eventually."

"Mikey!" Lona screeched playfully, swatting him. "What do you want?"

"I just realized I forgot to ask. Where are you staying?"

Lona looked down at the ground. "Um...nowhere.." she whispered.

"What?" Mikey said, bending down so he could hear her better.

"I said nowhere, okay?" she said distressedly. "The Purple Dragons burned down our house, and the fire took my parents."

Mikey looked down at the ground, then back up at Lona. He grinned. "Then you're coming home with me!" he said. "But we have to go by the rooftops."

"Wait, wha?" Lona stuttered as Mikey picked her up. He leapt onto the same rooftop as he had before, then higher and higher. As soon as he got to the highest level, he began to jump across them.

"Mikey, wait, I'm afraid of heeeeiiggghts!!!"


	2. Pizza!

Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, wish I did, cause then I'd have money.

A/N: Ok, I mislead you guys a little. Lona is a teeny bit Mary Sue-ish, I admit, but she still cool, I think. Now...SHOUTOUTS! I'm gonna do this at the beginning, because I'm too tired to do it at the end.

Visitor: Yeah that was a Mikey thing to do! Of course, I do it to people all the time...but whatever.

Linchi: I'm glad you're looking for more, and I usually don't like romances either, which is weird, since I'm writing this. And don't worry, I would never forget about CatAstrophy.

Pacphys: Good point, but I think the overall shock of meeting a giant turtle hasn't worn off on Lona yet!

Sulwen Undomiel: Here's your chappie!

Dory's Human Replica: MIKEY ROCKS!!! dances

Gemdrive 2000: Oh my god! I forgot the cliffhanger? How could I do that!!?? LOL. Don't worry, I've gotten back in my little cliffy groove now. Yes, making Lona scream is a VERY Mikey thing to do, is it not?

Saturniia: Hey, I like your screen name! Yeah, I admit, Lona is somewhat Mary Sue-ish, but I can't help it, that's how I write. And don't worry. I have a feeling Lona is going to be very....entertaining.

"Guys! I'm home! Guys?" Mikey shouted through the door of the lair, Lona following shyly behind him.

"You live in the sewer?" She asked curiously.

Mikey fidgeted a bit. "Yeah, well, mutant turtles aren't allowed in the Hilton, ya know?"

Lona laughed. "It's okay. You said there were four of you. Where is everybody?"

Mikey frowned. "I don't know. Usually Leo would be all over me cause I was late-"

"You're late, Mikey." Came a voice from the kitchen. Leo stepped out, fooling with his belt. "Who were you talking to, anyway?"

Leo looked up, and froze as he locked eyes with Lona. "Who are you?" he asked somewhat coldly.

"Uh...Lona?" she said, a little intimidated by the giant blue-wearing turtle. _This must be Leo..._

"Uh huh...well Lona, could you excuse us for just one minute? I need to talk to my brother."

With that, Leo and Mikey disappeared into the kitchen.

Lona looked around the room she was in. A couch...a bridge? What do they need a pool for? Lona made a mental note to ask Mikey later.

Lona finished her self-tour of the living room. Mikey and Leo hadn't come out of the kitchen yet. Curious, Lona tiptoed to a corner near the kitchen and listened. She heard Leo's voice.

"-Strangers into the lair."

"Yeah, but Leo, she had nowhere to go and-"

"Mikey, did you _ask _her if she was staying somewhere?"

"Yeah, she said nowhere."

"Maybe she meant something else."

Mikey said something Lona couldn't hear, then Leo's shout. "Whatever Mikey, deal with this yourself."

Leo stormed out of the kitchen and nearly bumped into Lona. "Uh...hi?" she said. He merely shook his head and disappeared into another room.

Mikey came out of the kitchen looking embarrassed. Lona looked thoughtfully at him.

"Y'know Mikey, if my being here is a problem, I don't have to be here."

Mikey looked confused. "I thought you said you weren't staying anywhere?"

Lona sighed and played with her hair. "I might have mislead you a little. See, I'm living with my uncle. He's a really nice guy, but I just get frustrated at him sometimes, so I told you I wasn't staying anywhere."

"Oh." Mikey looked a little disappointed. "I guess I'd better take ya home then."

"Yeah, maybe." Lona said. "Tell you what...on the way there we can get a pizza." She stopped. "You do like pizza, right?"

Mikey stared at her. "Are you nuts? I love pizza! C'mon, let's go."

Lona laughed, and Mikey led the way out of the lair. She turned in the doorway for one last look at this strange turtle's home. If all the others were like the blue one, she didn't want to meet the rest of his family. But if the rest of them were like Mikey...she smiled to herself.

"Are you coming or what?" Mikey yelled from the tunnel in front of the lair, his voice echoing.

Lona blinked and followed her new friend.

Mikey studied Lona from under his fedora. She was seated across from him, her black army jacket now tucked neatly into the corner of the restaurant booth. The soft glow from the lights lit up her face and highlighted her brown hair.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Lona's voice shook Michelangelo out of his daydream. "Huh...wha?"

Lona grinned. "I said, a penny for your thoughts?"

Mikey looked at her blankly. What was she talking about?

Lona rolled her eyes. "What are you thinking, silly."

"Oh! Not much....just trying to decide what to get on the pizza."

Lona studied the menu. "I really like sausage. What about you?"

Mikey gave her his trademark goofy grin. "Chocolate chips, gummi worms, and ice cream."

Lona nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to try that." Mikey was surprised. Most people got grossed out when he told them his favorite pizza toppings. Soon the waiter came, and soon after that the pizza came.

The extra large pizza was gone in ten minutes. "Now, I really need to get you home, Lona." Mikey said. He was a bit disappointed, because he wanted to get to know her better, but he had been gone too long already, and if Leo didn't lecture him, Master Splinter surely would.

Lona looked slightly disappointed too, but said nothing as she slipped on the too-big army jacket.

Mikey sighed. He really didn't want this to end.

Standing on top of a tall office building, Mikey silently watched Lona disappear into a large apartment complex. He made sure she was safely inside, then jumped down onto the lower level of rooftops and made his way home.

Upon entering the lair, Mikey braced himself for any kind of lecture from Leo or from his sensei. When nothing came, he looked around the living room of the lair, surprised. Where was everybody?

He gently pushed open the door to Master Splinter's bedroom. Splinter knelt in the middle of the floor, meditating. "Sensei?"

Mikey asked quietly. Splinter opened one of his eyes, saw Michelangelo and slowly opened both of them. "Where is everybody?"

"Your brothers have gone to the harbor. There was another disturbance with the Foot."

Mikey winced. He should have been there when his brothers left for battle, but now was as good a time as any. Mikey bowed to Splinter and ran out the door, pulling his nunchucks from his belt.

A/N: I know it's short, sorry. Short chapters seem to be my modus operandi nowadays. Anyway, I'm really tired, so if there's any mistakes, can you tell me? I'm so tired I wrote Splinter's line like this: "Your brothers have gone to the harbor. There was another disturbance in the Force." I fixed it though, obviously. So..yeah, I'm tired, and I like Star Wars. REVIEW!


	3. Mikey's Misadventure

Disclaimer: HAHAHA!! You think I own the ninja turtles. Well I don't.

Now that's over...

SHOUT OUTS:

Pacphys: There will be a Star Wars cameo somewhere in this story, though not necessarily in this chapter. Keep an eye out for it! As for Mikey's pizza toppings...well, I eat peanut butter on mine, so I can't say anything.

Sulwen Undomiel: Here is the next update! And, some people say Lona is a Mary-Sue, some say she's not...I'll just let you guys fight it out.

Aliveinthedarkness: Yea, I admit Lona has Mary-Sue-ish qualities. Can't help it, that's how I write. Thanks for reviewing, nonetheless.

Crazylittlekiwifruit: Sorry, it always takes me a while to get warmed up for romance stories, but this chapter has a little more fluff for ya. Thanks, I try to portray Mikey as perfectly as I can.

Author's Note: Michelangelo might be just a teeny bit out of character in this chapter, but that is what fanfiction is for. So if ya don't like it, don't read it. Now, enjoy chapter three of Ships in the Night.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Michelangelo stood on the roof of a convenient building looking out over the water, the wind whipping his orange bandanna tails around his head. He could hear the sounds of his brothers fighting. He wanted to help, but his feet refused to move. Mike heard the clanging of metal on metal, and then Donatello's shout.

"Raph!"

Mikey immediately snapped out of his reverie. "Oh no..." he flipped off of the roof and into the midst of the battle, swinging his 'chucks and beating back the two enemy ninjas away from his unconscious brother in red.

"Nice of you to join us Mikey," Leo commented dryly as he fought his way towards Mike and Raph. Mikey just grinned.

"Where's Donnie?" He asked.

Right on cue, the Battle Shell roared through the wall of Foot. The door slid open, revealing Don at the wheel. "Get Raph and let's go!" he said urgently. Together Leo and Mike hoisted Raph into the van, then climbed in after him, sliding the door shut behind them.

"Where were you, Mikey?" Don asked, as he guided the Battle Shell into the alley with the most convenient manhole.

"I was...uh....I took Lona home." Mikey answered. "Sorry."

"Who's Lona?" Don asked curiously. Mikey realized that Don hadn't been there when he'd brought Lona to the lair.

"She's Mikey's new human friend," Leo provided.

"Human...?" Don shook his head. "You can give me details later. We have to get Raph back to the lair."

"What happened?" Mike wanted to know, as Leo climbed out of the van and slid the manhole cover off.

Don sighed. "One of the Foot got a direct hit on him with a dart."

Mikey paled. "Poisoned...?"

"Help me with him." Don ordered.

Mikey slid out of the van and grabbed Raph's legs, Don supporting his top half.

"We don't know yet," Don admitted, answering Mikey's previous question. "Hopefully not, but if it wasn't poisoned, why would he be unconscious?" Mikey was silent, not wanting to know the answer.

"Hurry up guys!" Leo shouted from the sewer, his voice echoing in the alley.

Together Mikey and Don lowered Raph feet first into Leo's waiting arms at the bottom of the opening. Once in the sewer, Leo took Mikey's job of supporting Raph's legs, and he and Don took off down the tunnel as fast as they could. Mikey trailed behind them, the feeling of guilt washing over him.

Inside the makeshift sick room Donnie had insisted on, Leo and Donnie carefully put Raphael on the bed for Don to look him over.

"Mikey, can you get me a syringe from the cabinet?" Don asked his baby brother, who had quietly appeared in the doorway.

Mikey got the syringe for Don, and gave him a quizzical look as he handed it to him.

"I need a blood sample to check for poison," Don explained, answering Mikey's unasked question.

As soon as Leo made sure Raph was safe for the moment, he glanced to Mikey. His orange-wearing brother was sitting on the floor, staring into space. "Mikey..." he started.

"I shoulda been there, Leo." Mikey said. "Then maybe..."

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened?" Leo finished for him. Mikey nodded mutely. Leo sighed and crouched down next to his brother. "As much as you'd like to think that, Mikey, you're wrong. Even if you had been there, it would've happened anyway. There's nothing you could have done. Raph let his temper get in front of his brain, as usual."

"Yeah, but-"

"Mikey. Quit. Raph will be fine."

Mikey sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't feel any better.

Mikey woke with a start and looked around. The hissing of a pipe had woken him up, which meant-

"I fell asleep." He told himself. He got up and realized he was still in the sick room. He wondered briefly why Don or Leo hadn't woken him up, and made a mental note to ask them later. Mikey wandered over to where Raph lay, and immediately the familiar feeling of guilt washed over him again.

Suddenly Mikey felt like he needed to get out for a while. He crept quietly into the living room where Leo, Don and Master Splinter were watching the news together. He had almost made it to the front door when Splinter's ears twitched and he turned around. "Michelangelo. Where are you going, my son?"

"Topside, sensei."

Usually Splinter would have stopped Mikey, saying it was dangerous, inviting him to watch television with his family, but Splinter could see the need to be alone in the normally hyper turtle's eyes. He waved a paw. "Do not be too long, Michelangelo." Mikey bowed and left.

Don turned to Leo. "Since when did Mikey turn into Raph?" Leo just shrugged.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mikey ambled along a rarely used path in Central Park, his hands stuffed in his trenchcoat pockets, thinking about what Leo said. It really wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help thinking that it was. Mikey sighed and sat down on a bench shielded by a circle of trees. There was a small pool in front of the bench, with a waterfall flowing into it. Mikey closed his eyes. It sounded so...peaceful.

Mikey was awakened by a curious duck who had landed in his lap. He gave a start, and shooed the duck away. Mikey felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, when he realized the sun had risen. He glanced at a small wristwatch in the pocket of his trenchcoat, and the sinking feeling got deeper. It was eleven in the morning. _Shit. _Mikey climbed off the bench, and pulled his fedora lower before walking out into the middle of New York City morning traffic.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lona sighed and clicked her pen against the heavily graffitied desk as she listened to a teacher drone on and on about triangles. Lona could have banged her head against the desk, she was so bored. _I hate math!_ She thought to herself.

Deciding staring out the window would make the time go faster, Lona twisted her head to look at the quickly changing foliage of New York City-

Suddenly Lona saw a flash of green, and then a flash of orange. She blinked and shook her head. No way...the leaves had to be playing tricks on her-

She saw the flash of green and orange one more time. Lona sat bolt upright and put up her hand.

"Yes Lona? You know what a midpoint theory is?"

"Uh...something about the middle of something, can I go to the bathroom?"

The elderly teacher raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly at her as he handed her a pink slip. "Do not take too long," he wheezed.

Lona ran down the puke-green tiled hallway as fast as she possibly could, silently thanking her perfect behavior record, which would come in handy if she got caught.

Lona spotted the door to the courtyard and burst through it, looking around wildly. The courtyard was absolutely empty. Suddenly a barrage of differently colored leaves rained down on her dark hair. She looked up.

Mikey was sitting in the fork of an oak tree, high enough so that the kids sitting on the first floor couldn't see him, but low enough so the kids on the second floor couldn't see him either. Lona thanked both their lucky stars for crappy building plans.

"Mikey! What are you doing here?!"

Mike gave her a goofy grin. "I didn't know this was your school, Lona. I fell asleep in the park, and I almost got hit by a bus, so I had to find a place to catch my breath before I went home.The door to the courtyard was open, so..." He shrugged. "Sorry."

Lona sighed. "Well, come on, I'll show you where you can hide for a while."

Back inside the oddly colored school hallway, Mikey hunched down and pulled his fedora lower. "Are you sure nobody will notice?" he asked.

Lona scoffed. "In this school, everybody's so wrapped up in themselves they wouldn't notice the Apocalypse if it hit them in the face. Now come on."

She took his arm and pulled him up many flights of stairs, until they just stopped at a little doorway. "This used to be a greenhouse," she said, indicating the door, "but our school is cheap, and the greenhouse was pretty much disbanded. They use it as storage now." Lona pulled a paper clip from her pocket, and twisted it so it resembled a metal rod. She shoved it into the keyhole and twisted it around until there was a small click, and the door swung open. She motioned Mikey inside. "You can hang there for a while, ok?" she said. "I have to get back to class."

Lona turned and made to leave, when a green hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Lona..."

Lona turned back around. "Yeah?"

"When I was looking for someplace to crash, I wandered around in Chinatown for a while...and I found this..." Mikey reached into his trenchcoat pocket and produced a necklace. It was a silver circle with a turtle made out of jade set into it.

Lona took it and studied it for a long time. "It's beautiful..." she said finally.

Mikey grinned. "It's for you."

Lona smiled at him and slipped the chain around her neck. "Thanks Mikey. Now I really need to get to class. I'll come back after school if you're still here, ok?" Mikey nodded.

After Lona had disappeared off to class, Mikey leaned back against a folded up table and began to search around the discarded school materials for something interesting.

Suddenly there was a loud thump, and the door swung open, with Mikey standing in the middle of the room like a deer in the headlights.

A/N: And there is L.G.'s famous cliffhanger. Aren't I nice? OK, well, until next time, dudes and dudettes.


	4. Gettin' to Know Ya

Disclaimer: HAHAHA!! You think I own the ninja turtles. Well I don't. I don't own the Pythagorean Theorem either...some ancient Greek dude does.

SHOUTOUTS: (I love this)

Linchi: Yeah. I have a reason. I felt like it. :) Nah, just kidding, Raph was out because I needed a reason for Mikey to feel guilty.

Saphire-Cat: thinks hmm....how could I do that to Mikey...oh, I know, I'm the author! Being evil to my characters is fun sometimes....thanks for the review!

Sulwen Undomiel: Oh dear! How could I leave you hanging on a cliff like that! tosses rope there ya go...enjoy the next chappie.

Pacphys: Yes, I am good at cliffies, am I not? I am famous for it...anyway, I don't know why Mikey was so tired! It was a good idea at the time...and goodness, your school was even crappier than mine, which is pretty bad! LOL.

Dory's Human Replica: Hmm...yes, where WOULD we be without cliffies? There would be a lotta bored people out there! Now you can know who came into the room...

Donny's Girl: Yup, I love Mikey stories too. Hence, why I'm writing one, lol. Thanks for the review.

A/N: Okay, I have to say all you guys are AWESOME. I have been getting nothing but great reviews! Which I was actually pretty surprised at. I wasn't sure how people would react to Lona. (Not that I'm complaining...) okay, enough rambling. Your story awaits!

Mikey's head shot up and he could do nothing but stare at the door as it opened.

Lona's brown head popped back in. "I forgot," she said almost shyly, "do ya need anything while you're here?"

Mikey shook his head. Lona smiled at him and disappeared once more.

Mikey let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and proceeded to continue his hunt for something interesting. He finally decided upon a rather large literature book.

Lona ambled through the hallways, humming softly to herself. She wasn't in any big hurry to get back to math class. She squinted at some random scrawling on the wall that had been done in permanent ink. It read: Ashley & David 4-Ever!!

Lona shook her head. _Yeah right. _She knew from experience these idiots who spelled out their entire personal lives on school hallways and bathroom stalls never really got what they wanted. She grinned. _Maybe it's cause they write every little thing in plain view!_ Lona scratched her head. She'd never understand other kids her age.

Finally reaching the door to her math class, Lona opened the door to hear her teacher saying,

"-And that finishes up the Pythagorean Theorem." Noticing Lona's presence, he motioned her in. "Ah, Lona, good. You missed our discussion on the Pythagorean Theorem, but you can do the work in pages 175 to 180. It's pretty well described there."

Lona sank into her seat and pulled out her math book, hoping she could at least get an idea of what she was supposed to do before the bell rang. She opened to the designated page, and stared at all the confusing diagrams of triangles with letters and numbers all over the place. _Crap. _

Mikey glanced up as he heard yet another bell ring. He glanced at the clock. Two-thirty. Lona had said that's when her school got out, so Mikey assumed the last bell he had heard marked the end of the day. He gently closed the literature book he had been reading and shoved it back in the box in which he had found it. He shook his head. _Time flies when you're reading, I guess. _Now he understood why Don and Leo could disappear for hours and hours when they got their hands on a new book that hadn't been damaged in the sewers.

Mikey heard the door open, and peeked out expectantly from the upturned table he had been leaning against.

Lona slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Noticing Mikey's green head poke up from behind the table, she smiled.

"Hey Mikey," she said tiredly.

Mike cocked his head at her. "You sound really tired, dudette." He said. Lona laughed. "School does that to ya. Especially this, ugh." Lona pulled a heavy book with a blue cover out of her messenger bag and showed it to him. It said _Geometry: Third Edition. _

Mikey shrugged. "So?"

Lona opened the book to the designated homework pages, and showed him. "Whoa..." Mikey breathed. "That is seriously hard stuff." Lona nodded.

"Seriously. And I have no idea what's going on!"

Mikey thought for a moment, then grinned at her. "I know the perfect guy who can help ya, Lona. This guy is a total expert at math."

Lona blinked. "Um...okay. But first we need to get out of here without being seen. There's still people in the hallway."

Mikey shook his head. "Nah. That's what being a ninja is for!"

Thirty minutes and two freaked out people later, Mikey and Lona slipped into the sewers via manhole.

"Um...are we going back to your home?" Lona asked nervously. "Because I don't think that blue guy liked me."

"Ehh, that was just Leo." Mikey said. "He's my big brother. Actually they're all my big brothers. I'm the baby. At least, that's what they say. We can't really tell how far apart we are."

Lona took this in, then asked, "By the way, Mikey, just how old are you?"

"Sixteen." He said proudly. "Just turned it in June." He looked warily over at Lona. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she giggled, "Same as you."

Mikey laughed. "Cool. I never met a human teenager as cool as you. All the ones I meet are trying to rob Best Buys and Comp USA's and the like."

Lona shook her head. "I can't believe it..." she muttered. Mikey turned to look at her. "What?"

Lona sighed. "Nothing...so what are your brother's names?"

Mikey started to count on his fingers. "Well, there's Leo, he's the blue one who gave you that bit of trouble, and then there's Raph. Uh...I won't go into him at the moment. You'll find out soon enough anyway." He proceeded counting. "And then there's Donnie. He's the one we're going to see about your little math problem, he's a total genius!" Mikey, realizing he only had three fingers, put his hand down. "And then there's me," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Lona put a hand on his arm. "Well, I think I like Michelangelo very much."

Mikey smiled. "Come on," he said, pulling Lona over to a little out of the way alcove where the metal door to his home was hidden. "My brothers are probably going nutso."

He pushed the door open, to be greeted with a very irate Leonardo. "Michelangelo. After what happened to Raph, you can't just leave! I mean, I know Master Splinter said you could go, but he didn't mean for the whole night and half of the next day! You had us worried out of our minds and-"

At this point, Leo had noticed a familiar brown-haired girl trying to hide behind Mikey while he yelled, which was proving difficult, since she was taller than him. "And you brought her here, again?" Leo shook his head. "I can't believe this Mikey..." Leo made a noise of frustration, and stomped off somewhere.

Mikey turned to Lona. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it. But...I need to go talk to my dad. See that sub car over there?" He pointed to a broken down subway car that looked like it had been hit by a- well, by a train.

"Yeah?" Lona said cautiously.

"That's where Donnie is. At least, he'd better be. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Lona gulped. "You mean you're not coming with me?" After that incident with Leo, she didn't want to meet another one alone. Sensing this, Mike smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, Donnie's not like Leo. You'll like him, I promise. Now I really have to talk to sensei."

Mikey turned and disappeared into another tunnel. Lona blinked. _I thought he had to talk to his dad? And what in the world is a sensei? _Lona shrugged, deciding she would figure it out later. She decided to go see this Donnie.

Lona cautiously approached the broken down subway car and rapped on the metal door. "Not now, Mikey, I'm busy!" Came a voice from the other side. Lona bit her lip and slid the door open. Another turtle who looked exactly like Leo and Mikey -except for the fact he wore a purple bandanna and had a different skin color- sat with his back to her, messing with some kind of computer program.

"Um...excuse me?" She said timidly.

The purple clad turtle whipped around and was at her throat within seconds wielding some kind of stick thing. "Who are you and how did you find us?" He growled.

Lona squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands to her face. "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Turtle, it's just, Mikey told me to come in here, and-"

At Mikey's name, the new turtle slipped his stick back into his belt. Now instead of an angry expression, he wore a puzzled one. "You know Mikey?" He asked, "How come he isn't here?" He peered around Lona, as if expecting to see his younger brother standing behind her.

"He...he said he had to go talk to your father." Lona said. The turtle fixed her with the same curious stare.

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"Lona." She said, her brown eyes huge.

The turtle visibly relaxed, and held out his hand. "I'm Donatello." He said. "Mikey spoke about you. Now I know who are; sorry about the weapon, you just have to be careful, you know?"

Lona nodded. In fact, she didn't know, but she didn't want to make Donatello angry again.

Donatello cocked his head at her. "So...is there a particular reason why you're in my room?"

Lona looked around for Mikey before answering. Disappointed in seeing no trace of orange, she said, "Well, Donatello, was it?"

"Most people call me Don," Donnie said.

Lona nodded. "Well, Don, I had this problem with math, and Mikey said you could maybe help me?"

Don stared at her. "That depends. What kind of math are we talking?"

Lona held up her heavy math book. "Pythagorean Theorum?" she said.

Don nodded. "Yeah, I can help you with that, look, it's easy..."

Lona took a seat on his bed while he pulled up his desk chair and started to explain the mysteries of triangles.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo knocked softly on Splinter's door and stepped back. There was some shuffling, and then the door opened to reveal Splinter's hairy face. "Ah, Michelangelo. You are back. Good, Leonardo was beginning to get worried."

After he got over the initial shock that Master Splinter wasn't making him do flips for getting back late, Mikey shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei, I-"

Splinter put a clawed hand up to stop him. "Do not worry about it, Michelangelo. Everyone needs to get away once in a while."

"Yeah, but-"

"Do not question me, Michelangelo. Why don't you bring this new girlfriend of yours to meet me in here."

Mikey bowed, blushing slightly when he realized Splinter had called Lona his girlfriend, and went to get her from Don's room.

_How'd he know she was here? _Mikey wondered, as he made his way from Splinter's room to Don's. Mikey shrugged. Splinter seemed to know everything, and he wasn't going to question it.

Mike came to Don's subway car and pushed the slightly open door all the way open.

Lona was sitting cross-legged on Don's bed, and Don was sitting next to her in her desk chair. Both were bent over the math book, and Lona held a calculator.

"Now you find the square root...and you're done." Don said, as Lona showed him the answer on the calculator.

Lona stared at her notebook as if it had suddenly grown teeth. "I...can't believe I understand this..." she said, "I could never understand it before."

Don shrugged and took his calculator back. "It seems to me that you could have understood it all the time, but you had already decided you couldn't."

"Hate to break up this party, Don," Mikey interrupted, "But would you mind if I stole Lona back?"

Don absently shook his head, already back on the computer.

"Hey Mikey," Lona greeted him, as she rose from the bed and slipped her notebook into her bag. "What'd your dad say?"

Mikey grinned. "He said he wants to meet you."

Lona looked up. "Really? What's he like?"

Mikey thought for a minute. "He's kinda...kinda like Leo, except more intense." Seeing Lona's worried look, he laughed. "He's nice, don't worry." He led Lona outside into the main living area, so she could drop her messenger bag on the couch before she went into Splinter's room.

In front of Splinter's door, Mikey knocked softly once again, and the door opened a bit more quickly than usual. Splinter stood in the doorframe. "Michelangelo," he said, "Did you retrieve your friend- ah, I see her." He said, catching sight of Lona once again trying to hide behind Mikey.

"Come, my child," he said, motioning Lona inside. Chuckling at Lona's reluctance, he said, "Do not worry. I do not bite." Lona glanced at Mikey and disappeared into Splinter's room.   
"Michelangelo," Splinter said, "Raphael woke up a half hour ago. He is still in the sickroom. Perhaps you would like to go see him?"

Getting the hint, Mikey bowed. "Yes, sensei." He waited until Splinter shut the door behind him, then retreated off to the sickroom.

"Hey Raph, how ya doin'?" Mikey inquired, upon entering the makeshift hospital.

"Just fine, Mikey," Raph said, "I really shouldn't be layin' useless around here, but Donnie said I hafta."

Mikey cocked his head. "Hey Raph?"

"What?"

"Was there poison on that dart?"

Raph laughed. "Yeah right."

Mikey was confused. "But...then why were you unconscious?"

Raph frowned. "Bastard put heck of a tranquilizer in there."

Mikey nodded. He understood now. "Can I get ya anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, how 'bout some food." Raph demanded.

"Comin' right up!" Mikey said, leaving and coming back with four slices of microwaved pizza.

Staring at the food, Raph said, "Jeez Mike, I'm hungry, but four pieces?"

"Two for you, two for me." Came the answer.

"Figures," Raph muttered, digging into his own slice.

"Hey, ya mind if I put on the TV?" Mikey asked. Last time Mikey got hurt, he had gone out of his mind without a television, so Don and Leo had installed one in the sickroom.

Raph shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind, as long as I pick what we watch."

Mikey grinned. "Fair enough. What channel?"

"Three," Raph said, "Local news"

Mikey twisted the knob of the ancient TV to three, punched the TV a few times for better reception, and sat back to watch the news.

Inside Splinter's room, Lona watched nervously as the giant rat made himself comfortable on a red cushion. He motioned for her to do the same. Choosing a green cushion, she dragged it in front of the rat and sat down.

Splinter watched her for a few moments before beginning. "Might I inquire about your name?" he asked.

"Lona." She said.

"Ahh, Lona. A beautiful name. I am Splinter. You may hear my sons call me sensei. It is a Japanese word, it means 'teacher.'"

Lona nodded. _Well, that explains that._ "Excuse me, sir, but-"

"You may call me Splinter or sensei if you wish as well, Lona."

"Oh, well, Splinter, I don't mean to sound rude, but I was expecting another giant turtle."

Splinter smiled. "Yes, people often make that mistake when they meet my sons," he said, making Lona wonder just how many people in New York knew about them. Splinter then went on to tell her their origin story.

"Wow," She said, when he had finished. "That's amazing. I used to pretend stuff like that happened, but I never thought...wow."

Splinter nodded. "Lona," he said, "You must never tell anyone about us. It would be very dangerous, for obvious reasons. Do you understand?"

Lona nodded. "Yes, sir, I mean, Splinter, I mean, sensei."

Splinter smiled. "Go on now, go 'hang out' as you say, with Michelangelo. I am sure you will meet the rest of his brothers in good time." And with that, he dismissed her.

Coming out of Splinter's room, Lona couldn't see Mikey in the main living area. Slowly turning in a small circle, she heard the noise of a TV coming from one of the subway cars. She followed it until she found the source, and slid the door open.

Mikey was sitting on a chair, watching the television. "Looks like crime has gone down, Raph," he said.

Lona turned. Mikey was talking to another turtle with a red bandanna who was lying in some kind of hospital bed. And he didn't look very happy about it.

Lona's eyes widened as the red banded turtle noticed her standing in the doorway. "Hey, who's that?" He asked Mikey, in a thick Lower East Side accent.

Mikey turned, spotted Lona, and grinned. He got up, and dragged Lona over to Raph. "Lona, this is my other brother, Raphael."

"Nice ta meet ya," Raph said roughly, then went back to the TV, totally ignoring both of them.

"Don't be offended," Mikey told Lona. "He does that all the time. Especially when I beat him up."

At this, Raph scoffed. "Yeah, sure, Mikey. You beat me up."

Mikey grinned even wider. "Well, I could," he said. "I'll hold out my fist, and you run into it."

Lona burst out laughing at Mikey's comment. "That...that is so funny," she gasped.

Mikey beamed. "See Raph, people think I'm funny."

"She'll get over it." Came the reply.

"-Firemen from all over the city are reporting-" Lona suddenly turned her attention to the television.

"-to the giant blaze. It was suspected arson, though the motive remains unclear-"

Lona gasped as they showed a picture of a large apartment building being consumed by flames. "That's my building!" she cried. She ran out of the room, Mikey following. He out a hand on her shoulder. "Lona, wait, fires are really dangerous, and-"

Lona looked up at him, tears running down her face. "I have to make sure my uncle is okay." And with that, she ran out of the lair.

Mikey picked up Lona's discarded messenger bag and immediately followed after her.

A/N: Whew, long chapter this time. Good for me! I picked the Pythagorean Theorum because that's the only math I understand. And I know Don's weapon is called a bo staff, but Lona doesn't. R&R.


	5. Life Sucks

Disclaimer: HAHAHA!! You think I own the ninja turtles. Well I don't.

Lona breathed hard as her feet pounded on the sidewalk. She looked down at the ground as she ran, ignoring the burning feeling in her throat. She bit her lip as she neared the street her apartment building was on. _Please let it be a fluke, a mistake, anything!_

As she rounded the corner she immediately smelled smoke. "Oh no no no no no…." she muttered to herself as her flame-engulfed building came into view.

Mikey flipped off one rooftop and landed on another, his feet running before they even hit the surface. He kept his eyes on the street while he ran, looking for any sign of Lona so he could stop her before she got to the building. Seeing none, he assumed she had beaten him there. "Where are you?" he whispered. As her building came into view, he saw her running towards it, and immediately started making his way to the ground.

As Lona got closer to her building, a police officer stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry miss, but you can't get any closer to the building."

"My…my uncle's in there," she said quietly, willing herself not to lose control. The police officer looked nervous. "What?" she asked him.

Before he could answer, a fireman clad in his heavy fire uniform came up to him. "We got all the people we could, Bob. Lotta people died."

Lona forced herself to stay calm. "Excuse me," she asked the fireman, "Where are the survivors?"

"Right over there," the fireman said, pointing to a circle of ambulances. "Why?"

Lona didn't answer him. She rushed over to the ambulances and pushed through the paramedics. She caught sight of many families she knew, hugging each other and crying. She looked all around for her uncle. She pulled one paramedic aside.

"Um…did you rescue anyone by the name of Fred Morrison?" She asked.

The paramedic looked at her, and consulted a list in her hand. "Hmm…let's see…we got a Jane Morris, but no Fred Morrison. Sorry."

Lona thanked the paramedic, and walked dazedly into a nearby alley. There, she sank to her knees. "No…please god no…" she whispered to herself. She repeated this louder and louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO! NO NO NO! OH GOD NO!"

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and punched Mikey in the face. Realizing who she had hit, she gasped, tears still running down her face.

"Oh god Mikey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you…and…and…" Lona broke down sobbing and fell against him.

Mikey bit his lip, rubbing his beak where she had punched him. He had no idea what to do. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Back in the lair, Mikey opened the door to his bedroom and led Lona inside, suddenly wishing he had cleaned up a little first.

"You can sleep here," he told her. "I'll be okay on the couch…"

Lona said nothing, just slowly walked into the room and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's cold in here," she said quietly, her voice trembling with grief and exhaustion.

Mikey scratched his head. "Well…yeah, I mean, you are in the sewers. Hang on." He disappeared, and came back with a really big black sweatshirt. "I wear this sometimes on training runs when it's cold outside," he said. "Sorry it's so big, it's the only way I could fit my shell in it."

Lona gave him a tiny smile as she slipped on the huge sweatshirt. "It's okay, Mikey. It's fine. But…I have a really bad headache, would you mind leaving for a while?" Mikey nodded, and left his room.

Mikey sighed as he sank down on the couch, remote in his hand. He glanced up as Leo walked into the room.

"Hey, anything good on?" Leo inquired.

Mikey shrugged. "Nah…just reality shows."

Leo sat down. "Hey Mikey…"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you come in with Lona. She looked really upset. What happened?"

Mikey turned to look at him. "I thought you didn't like her," he stated.

Leo sighed. "Yeah, well…I guess I was a little hard on her. I mean, I didn't really get to know her or anything."

Mikey leaned back into the couch. "Leo, you know that fire that was on the news?"

Leo nodded.

"That's where Lona used to live. With her uncle."

Leo looked around. "Is her uncle here too?" he asked.

Mikey shook his head. "No."

"Then where is he?"

"He didn't make it. Lona and her uncle lived on the top floor."

Leo was silent, reflecting.

"So that's what's wrong with her." Mikey said. "Try to be nice to her, okay?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure. I never meant to be mean to her in the first place."

Mikey grinned. "Okay, well, then make sure Raph is nice to her."

Leo snorted. "Good luck."

Lona woke up in a strange bed. She sat bolt upright and tried to remember where she was. All of a sudden everything came back. Her uncle was gone. Her house was gone. And now she was in a sewer with five mutants. Lona groaned and buried her head back in the pillows. She stared at the ceiling for a while, and then decided to come out, since she couldn't sleep anymore.

Lona cautiously stepped out of Mikey's room and listened for any sound of movement. Hearing none she made her way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found herself face to face with Leonardo. "Oh!" she gasped, "I didn't know you were in here, I'm sorry-"

Leo put a hand up. "It's okay…Lona, right?"

Lona nodded.

"Well…as I was saying…it's okay. You're allowed to be in here too."

Lona stared at him. Why was he being so nice?

Leo sighed. "I'm really sorry about how I acted before, I'm just really wary of strangers."

Lona shrugged. That explained a lot.

Leo looked at her for a while, then got a pot from under the sink. "Want some tea?" he asked.

"What kind?" Lona asked.

Leo smiled. "I thought you weren't going to say anything to me. Um…we have green tea, Irish breakfast tea, and strawberry tea."

"Strawberry please." Lona said, taking a seat at the table and rested her chin on her arms.

Ten minutes later, Leo set a steaming mug in front of Lona. She picked it up, took a drink, and made a face. Looking around, she caught sight of a sugar bowl on the table. She pulled it towards her and started shoveling huge amounts of sugar into her mug, watching it disperse through the red liquid.

"You're gonna get sick if you put all that sugar in there," Leo said.

Lona brought the mug to her mouth and drank, not paying any attention to the elder turtle's words.

Leo sighed, and put his own cup down. "Um…Mikey told me about…the fire and everything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Lona watched him carefully over the rim of her cup, but still said nothing. She gave a deep sigh, and rose from the table. "What should I do with this?" she asked quietly, indicating her mug.

"Just leave it in the sink, we'll get to it," Leo told her. Lona obeyed, and retreated back to Mikey's room, the headache coming back. She was unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from the couch.

Mikey walked into the kitchen, stretching. Leo looked up from his book. "Hey Mikey," he greeted him.

Mikey yawned, and plopped down at the table.

Five minutes later, Splinter came out of his room and joined his sons at the table, closely followed by Raphael.

Mikey raised an eyeridge at Raph. "Shouldn't you still be in the Med Room?" he asked.

Raph waved a hand. "Naah. Donnie said I was fine."

Leo looked skeptical at this. Seeing his look, Raph put his hands up defensively. "What? He did. You can ask him."

Leo looked to Don, who had just come in yawning. "Yeah…I did, Leo," he confirmed. Leo shrugged and went back to his book.

Mikey sighed and pushed his scrambled eggs around. Splinter looked sharply at him. "Does something bother you, Michelangelo?"

Mikey groaned. "Well…I dunno, I just feel really bad for Lona, and there's really nothing I can….wait a minute…" he interrupted himself. "I can't make her life go back to the way it was, but I can make her feel better!" With this, he leaned in and informed his family of his plan.

Lona woke up to whispering voices. Her first thought was _Oh my god I've finally gone crazy. _But as she woke up more, she realized the voices were coming from the living room. She stumbled out of Mikey's bedroom, shaking matted brown hair from her face.

There she saw Mikey and Don chatting with a pretty red-haired lady. Leo and Raph were nowhere to be seen. Lona caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"-But she's really cool, April, and-"

"-Well, I'll be happy to help-"

"-While you're out, can you get some pizza?"

Lona smiled. She had only known Mikey for a few days, but she knew one thing: his mind was only on food. She decided to make herself known. She approached the living area, and Mikey caught sight of her.

"Lona!" He said, "This is April." He indicated the redhead, who stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lona," April provided.

Lona shook her hand, and was suddenly aware that her hair was not brushed and she was clad in an overlarge T-shirt and pajama pants. Lona ran a hand through her hair, utterly embarrassed. "Um…hi. Nice to meet you too, April, can you excuse me for a minute?"

Lona rushed off, quickly climbed into her jeans and black T-shirt featuring a logo that said: 'I Love Darth Vader.' She ran into the bathroom, pulled a brush through her hair, twisted it into a messy bun, and ran back into the living room. "That's better," she gasped.

Mikey chuckled a little. "Lona, April's here to take you out for a little while."

Lona cocked her head at him, and then at April. "Take me where?"

"Shopping," April provided, "If that's okay?"

Lona shrugged. Usually she would have jumped at the chance, but she was still depressed. April, having been informed of the situation earlier, smiled sympathetically. She motioned to Lona. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Lona cast a glance at Mikey, and pulled on her too-big army jacket. "Later much," she said to him, waved goodbye to Donnie, and followed April out the door.

Lona stuffed her hands in her pockets as she and April made their way down the busy street. "So…do you have a favorite place to shop?" April asked. Lona shook her head. She glanced up at April, and shook a few stray wisps of hair from her face. "April, I don't want to be rude. I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but…"

"You're still feeling depressed, right?" April finished for her. Lona nodded. "It's okay," April told her. "I felt the same way when my father died. Hmm…tell you what. I know the perfect place we can go."

Soon April and Lona arrived at a little restaurant nestled in between two buildings. April opened the door and motioned Lona in, following behind. An elderly old lady stood behind a counter which displayed many kinds of cakes, pies, and other yummy things that are bad for you.

"Hello April!" The old lady said happily. "Haven't seen you for a while."

April smiled. "I've been busy Sheila. I want you to meet a new friend of mine." Lona looked down in embarrassment. "This is Lona," April said.

Sheila smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Lona. Now, what would you like?"

Lona bit her lip. "Um…could you give me a few minutes to decide?"

Sheila nodded, then turned her attention to April, who approached her while Lona looked through all the pastries and such. April whispered something in her ear, and Sheila nodded once more.

Lona glanced up from where she was examining the sweet snacks, and made her way to the counter. "I'd like two really big slices of cheesecake please." She said matter-of-factly. Sheila opened the glass divider and got the desired food, and handed it to Lona. "Enjoy."

April led Lona over to a table and sat down. Lona was confused. "I thought you had to pay…?"

April laughed. "Nope. Not today. Sheila's my friend, and she said it was on the house for you."

Lona raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she dug into her cheesecake.

Mikey flopped on the couch with the remote in his hand after a rigorous two-hour practice session. He looked up as the heavy door to his home swung open, and April and Lona walked in.

Mikey bounced up immediately, glad to see his two human friends. Lona looked a lot better. The sadness still showed in her eyes, but she wasn't totally lethargic anymore. "Lona!" he called. "Teen Titans is on!" he pointed to the TV, where Lona's favorite cartoon had started playing.

Lona grinned. "Cool." She held up a white paper bag. "I got you a present, Mikey."

Mikey was surprised. "Really?"

Lona nodded. "Yep. Here." She handed over the paper bag, and Mikey peered inside. Resting on the bottom of the bag was a humongous piece of cheesecake.

"Alright!" Mikey exclaimed. "I love cheesecake." He went back to the couch, and started eating.

Lona turned to April. "Thanks April," she said quietly.

April shrugged. "No problem. I'd better be going." She waved goodbye to Mikey, and left.

Lona jumped onto the couch next to Mikey, and watched the rest of the cartoon episode with him. When it was over, she turned to him. "Hey Mikey, would it be alright if I explored a little?"

Mikey nodded. "Sure. Just don't go in Raph's room, or Splinter's room."

Lona gave him a thumbs-up. "Got it." She wandered off down the hallway, and suddenly realized she never had asked anyone about that weird pool in the middle of the lair. She sighed, and dismissed it, meaning to ask later.

Soon she came across a door. She opened it, and peeked inside. Inside the room there were weapons of all different kinds hanging on the wall, and mats covered the floor. She knew what this was. _A dojo…_she thought to herself. She knew this from the few jujitsu lessons she had attended as a child.

She immediately sat on the floor and tugged one shoe off, but then had a little trouble with the second one. She leaned against the wall and tugged so hard she fell onto her back, still trying to get the shoe off.

Lona was soon aware of a shadow over her. Mikey was looking down at her, an amused look on his face.

"May I ask what you're doing?" he asked.

"I can't…get…this shoe….OFF!" Lona said, pulling as hard as she could.

Mikey laughed and sat down on the floor next to her. "Should I help?" he asked. Lona held her foot out to him, and with one mighty tug, it was off.

"Thanks," Lona said. "Now I can go in there."

Mikey looked past her to the dojo. "Why exactly do you want to go into the dojo?"

Lona shrugged. "Why not?"

Mikey grinned. "Good answer. Come on, I'll go with you." He took Lona into the room.

"Hey, Mikey, could you teach me some of your moves? Your ninja moves? I took jujitsu a long time ago…but I forgot everything."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, sure. The first thing is," he mimicked Splinter, "The way of invisibility."

Lona laughed. "Mikey, you shouldn't make fun of Splinter."

Mikey just grinned.

A/N: Ha, no cliffhanger for you today. (Honestly, I couldn't think of one.) I have mixed feelings on this chapter. When I was writing the beginning, I cried, and then I was laughing because I was crying, so I was crying and laughing at the same time. It was weird. Anyway, this chapter was hard, because I had to work up to…other things I'm planning. Enjoy.


	6. Settling In

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to some person who doesn't happen to be me. However, I do own Lona, and I'm proud of that.

A/N: okay, we're going into the future here…anyone got a flux capacitator? Anyway, this chapter and all the chapters after it take place about two months after the last chapter. Get it? Got it? Good. Oh, and I didn't mean to not answer your reviews in the last chapter, I just forgot. So here they are:

SaphireCat: You made cheesecake? I want some! Oh wait…I have some! Anyway, yeah, crying while laughing is an interesting feeling.

Chibiroseangel: Yay, I'm forgiven. Nice to see another Mikey fan, as always.

Pacphys: Well, I had to stick April in there somewhere. And I thought a girl's day out would be good for Lona.

Lona stretched as she woke up once again in Mikey's bed. She looked around, thinking that she should probably give Mikey his bed back sometime soon. She yawned, and forced herself to get up. Suddenly she realized it was Saturday. Only one thought passed through her mind. _SATURDAY MORNING CARTOONS!!!_

Lona quickly pulled on some sweatpants, falling onto Mikey's bed in the process. She put on a T-shirt and then put Mikey's huge sweatshirt on top of it. It was cold in the sewers. She hopped around the room pulling one of her socks on, then wasted five minutes looking for the other one. Giving up, she just grabbed a different sock from a different pair, so she had one white sock and one purple one.

She skidded out of Mikey's room and ran to the living room, leaping onto the couch. She grabbed the remote and pointed it towards the TV, about to press the 'on' button, when it was snatched from her hand by a big green one.

"Hey!" Lona yelled. "Come on Mikey! That's not funny! Saturday morning cartoons!"

Mikey grinned and leapt onto the couch next to her. "I know," he said. He pointed the clicker to the TV and put the channel on Cartoon Network.

Lona shook her head. "No no no no! Cartoon Network has crappy Saturday morning cartoons! Put it on Fox, or WB, but not Cartoon Network!"

Mikey sat back as the theme song to Scooby-Doo started to play. "Sorry dudette."

Lona could have torn her hair out in frustration. "Mikey! Not this! Scooby-Doo is the most predictable cartoon on the planet!" She glanced up as Scrappy-Doo made himself known on the television.

"AHH!! NO! NOT THIS!" Lona couldn't take it anymore. She leapt onto Mikey, reaching for the remote.

"Hey!" he said. "The remote is under my power!"

"No!" Lona yelled. "Fox!"

"Cartoon Network!"

"Fox!"

"Cartoon Network!"

"Mikey!"

"Lona!"

At this point Leonardo walked in, coming from meditation. He was going to say something about the noise Lona and Mikey were making. Upon entering the living room, Leo saw Mikey laying on the floor, valiantly trying to keep the remote away from Lona, who was kneeling on Mikey's chest.

Leo raised an eyeridge and walked away. Maybe he wouldn't say anything after all.

Lona stood up triumphant, pushing her hair out of her face. She held the remote in front of Mikey. "Maybe next week," she said sweetly. Mikey grumbled a little, but soon settled down to watch cartoons with Lona.

When the Saturday morning cartoons ended, Lona stood up. "I'm hungry." She said. Mikey pretended he was thinking really hard. "Me too," he said finally, and got up as well.

Lona giggled and shook her head. She looked up as Master Splinter walked in. "'Morning, sensei," she greeted him, still giggling.

"Good morning Lona," Splinter answered back, a confused look growing on his face. "Is there a particular reason you have two different colored socks on?"

Lona blushed and looked down at her feet. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mikey beat her to it. "My girl just likes being original," he provided.

Splinter just muttered something about kids, and went on his way to the kitchen.

Lona turned to Mikey, an angry look on her face, but her smile giving her away. "Mikey," she said. "I am not your girl. I'm nobody's anything." She poked him in the chest. "Got it?"

Mikey nodded, grinning his head off, as was Lona. "Whatever."

Lona slapped him playfully, and made her way to the kitchen, most likely to discuss some thick book she had read with Leo.

As Mikey watched Lona disappear into the kitchen, he rolled his eyes. She _still _didn't get it. He sighed, and joined the rest of the family in the kitchen.

-

Monday morning was hectic. Lona's school started at seven-thirty, and it was already seven. "I've got time, I've got time!" Lona panicked.

Mikey held her messenger bag out to her. "Lona, relax. It's only seven."

Lona stopped her rush in looking for her history book and turned to look at Mikey. "I know! But it takes half an hour for me to get there!" She smiled gratefully at Donnie, who had just appeared with her history book in his hand. She stuffed it in her bag.

"Come on, Mikey!" She said exasperatedly, already at the door.

Since Lona had gone back to school two weeks ago, Leo had insisted that one of the turtles escort her every morning. Mikey usually volunteered, and today was no exception.

"Alright, alright!" he said, pulling on his trench coat and hat. "Let's go."

On the busy sidewalks of New York, Lona kept nervously looking at her watch. "We're gonna be late…" she mumbled.

Mikey couldn't help chuckling a little. "Lona," he said. "I have an idea." Mikey picked her up in his arms, schoolbooks and all, and carefully leapt across the roofs of New York City.

Fifteen minutes later Mikey deposited a very freaked out Lona in front of her school. "Mikey!" she hissed. "You know I hate heights!"

"I know." Mikey said simply. "But you hate being late even more." Watching him leave, Lona shook her head. _When did he get to know me so well?_

In Biology, Lona sat doodling. Her best friend Ruby who happened to sit next to her elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow!" Lona whispered. "What the heck was that for?"

"Pay attention," Ruby whispered back. "You know how poorly you do on Bio quizzes, and you won't do any better if you don't pay attention!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lona said absently. "Like you do better." Ruby giggled.

"Lona? Is there something you should tell us?" the teacher at the front of the room asked. _Yeah, how about you suck at teaching? _"No, Ms. Homebody," Lona answered. "I'm good."

Ms. Homebody strode over to Lona's desk and peered down at her notebook. Lona tried to cover it, but she was too slow.

"Hmm…" Ms. Homebody sneered, looking down at Lona's notebook. "Lona, I hardly think drawing pictures of some kind of ninja lizard is going to help you do better on the test. Pay better attention." The teacher turned just in time to miss Lona stick her tongue out at her.

"You really should pay better attention in biology, Lona," Ruby scolded at lunch.

Lona scoffed. "Oh, sure Ruby, I'm not the one writing novels in the middle of biology! Besides…if I really need help, I can just get Do- I mean, a tutor to help me."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

-

"So, how was school dudette?" Mikey asked, as Lona met up with him behind a stone wall.

Lona shrugged. "Boring. Tiring. Annoying." she smiled at him. "But ninja stealth is a perfect way to sneak out of a pep rally."

Mikey thought for a minute. "Well, come on then, let's get your mind off school for a while." He started walking away.

Lona shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Mikey turned around. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise."

Lona closed her eyes, and felt Mikey's hand take hers and gently pull her along. They walked for a while, and then Mikey suddenly stopped, causing Lona to walk straight into his shell. "Mikey!"

"Sorry," he said. "You can open your eyes now."

Lona opened her eyes and found herself standing on the very top of a large office building. She yelled and immediately moved back from the edge. "Mikey!" she said. "I-"

"You're afraid of heights." Mikey interrupted. "I know. But if you want to come out with us like you said you wanted to, you can't be afraid of heights. This is how we get around." He watched her carefully. "We're going to work around your fear of heights."

Lona nodded, still carefully looking up, on the roof, anywhere but down. Mikey came up to her. "The first thing you have to do, is get used to it." He walked over to the edge, and sat, dangling his feet. He motioned to her. "Come on," he said. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

Lona reluctantly made her way over to the edge and carefully sat down. "See?" he said. "Nothing happened."

Lona smiled. "Now what?"

"Nothing," Mikey answered, leaning back.

"Nothing?" Lona was confused.

"Nothing for today, anyway. We have to take it a little at a time."

"Oh."

Lona was quiet, looking over the city of New York. "I feel silly, being afraid of heights," Lona admitted finally. "Especially now, since I live with a bunch of trained ninjas."

Mikey smiled and shook his head. "Lona, did you know Leo was afraid of heights?"

Lona looked over at him, to see if he was joking. If he was, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"No, I didn't." she said. "That's…weird. I didn't think he was afraid of anything."

Mikey laughed. "Neither did I. But, turns out he was. He got over it. You can get over it too."

Lona was quiet. Suddenly, she reached over and kissed him.

Mikey stared at her in shock. "What was that for?" he asked.

Lona wrapped her arms around her knees. "I like you Michelangelo." She said, starting to giggle.

Mikey picked her up in his arms and kissed her back. "I like you too."

Lona raised her head, about to kiss him again, when suddenly her eyes widened.

"What?" Mikey asked her, setting her back on her feet.

Lona backed up a bit. "Mikey….are there supposed to be fifty ninjas jumping towards us?"

Mikey turned. Sure enough, there were quite a few ninjas dressed in the Foot uniform, though maybe not quite fifty. He slowly drew his nunchucks. "Shell."

A/N: Ms. Homebody?? I have no idea where that came from. So, we're back to the cliffies. Thought I'd give you a break last chapter, lol. Man, I'm just updating like a wild person over here, aren't I? My friend calls this the "I wrote it and can't wait to show it to you" story. Anyway, enjoy.


	7. Babysitting Adventures

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to some person who doesn't happen to be me. I don't even own Erica, on account of she's a real person. However, I do own Lona, and I'm proud of that.

SHOUTOUTS!!

Linchi: Yeah, I guess Foot do tend to travel in many numbers…oh well. These must be the outcasts. And as for Ruby's obsession with writing, I actually do have a friend who sits next to me who writes novels in the middle of class.

Dory's Human Replica: Lol, yeah, I guess 'tree' works better. However, Mikey and Lona in a tree would equal a lot of bruises.

Pacphys: I have a feeling you're right about Raph. He sure doesn't like it when people call him a lizard! Come to think of it…it IS always Leo. Sometimes Splinter. How weird is that?

Chibiroseangel: Whoa…okay, you win the prize for longest review! I don't think I've ever gotten one that long! As for the title of this story…I've often heard the phrase: "Two ships passing in the dead of night" and I just thought it was a neat metaphor for Mikey and Lona. Trust me, it took a long time to think of it. My E-mail addy ison my profile. All you have to do is click on 'Lioness-Goddess' and it'll be there. Send me an E-mail and I'll answer all the rest of your questions.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Lona, get behind me," Mikey growled, still staring in the direction of the Foot. He turned for a second, and realized she wasn't there. Frantically scanning the roof, he noticed she had retreated to the middle, as far away from the edge as possible. She was muttering something to herself, but Mikey was too far away to hear.

"Okay…" Mikey said, spinning his 'chucks. "I'll teach you to interrupt my date!" He leapt at one of the ninja, knocking him out. "Now Raph, that's another story," Mikey said, knocking out a few more. "You can interrupt his dates anytime you want." He crouched and swept his leg underneath the ring of ninja that had formed around him. In no more than ten minutes, all the Foot were either knocked out or had retreated. Mikey slipped his nunchucks in his belt and made his way over to Lona.

"Hey…you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, fine, perfect, I was just attacked by fifty ninjas at a thousand feet in the air, I'm just fine!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ms. Drama Queen, I was here. Foot have no chance against turtles. Besides. It's not a thousand feet in the air. At least….I don't think."

Finally calming down, Lona took a deep breath. "Alright." She said. "Can we go back to the lair now?"

Mikey nodded and took her hand. "Long way or short way?"

Lona sighed and swallowed nervously. "Short way," she said, bracing herself for what was coming.

Mikey grinned. "That's my girl," he said, and lifted her up in his arms to jump over the rooftops once again.

Sloshing through the sewers, Mikey spotted the metal door of his home before Lona. "I get the TV!" Mikey said, racing towards the door.

Lona looked up sharply. "Oh no you don't!" She ran ahead of him, only to have Mikey block her again. She ducked under his legs and made for the door. They both ended up in the door at the same time, trying to get in at the same time. Finally Lona ducked, which made Mikey fall on the ground. Lona vaulted over Mikey's shell and ran for the couch.

"Hey! No fair!" Mikey yelled. He scrambled up and made for the couch, only to see Lona leaning against the couch.

"It's taken," she said simply, pointing. Master Splinter was sitting on the couch, watching something or other.

Mikey groaned. He had come to find out that television didn't really mean that much to Lona, she just liked to beat him to the couch.

Lona slung her bag over her shoulder. She gave Mikey a quick kiss, then made her way to Don's room for homework help.

Mikey watched her go, then made his way to the kitchen, where he found Raph and Leo already there. "Hey guys," he said.

Leo looked up first. "Hey Mike." He greeted. "Have a good time topside?"

Mikey thought back to the roof. "Umm…yes and no?"

Raph looked up, confused. "What do you mean, yes and no?"

Mike pulled up a chair. This would take a few minutes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, Lona knocked softly on Don's door. Donatello had been helping her with homework everyday, so now he knew what that knock meant, and there would be no more attacks with bo staffs!

"You can come in, Lona," Don's voice came from the other side. Lona stepped in, only to see Don staring intently at his computer. "Just give me a minute," he said absently.

Lona flopped on his bed and pulled out her biology book. Both she and Donnie called this homework help, but it really wasn't. They would start off with her homework, then would always go off on some other tangent. Today was no different.

"Okay," Don said, pulling up his desk chair. "Let's see what you've got."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"-And that's why it's yes and no." Mikey finished his story. "I mean…it's never good having a date interrupted by a bunch of ninjas who would want to kill you."

"Only in this family is that sentence normal," Raph muttered to himself.

Mike looked his way. "What?"

"Erm…nothing, so…you and Lona are going out now?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah…at least, I think so. Pretty sure."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure? Jeez Mike…wait, the Foot _attacked_ you? Are you and Lona okay? How many were there?"

"Slow down, Leo," Raph said, putting a hand on his brother's plastron. "Mike looks okay to me. Lona looked okay when she came in here. They're fine."

Leo still had a worried look on his face, but said nothing else.

Mikey pushed his chair back and stood up. "Well…I guess I'll go see if Lona's done yet. Maybe she wants to do something…"

He left, leaving his two older brothers utterly confused.

Mikey headed to Don's room, humming to himself. A couple months ago before he had met Lona, he had felt empty. Now that feeling was gone.

He paused at Donnie's slightly open door, and inclined his head for the perfect eavesdropping position.

-"So, that's why when you don't poke holes in a potato, it blows the door off the microwave."

"That's interesting…." Lona looked up at Donatello. "Thanks for taking the time for telling me all this."

Don shrugged. "It's not a problem. It's nice having someone around who even sort of knows what I'm talking about."

Lona smiled. Suddenly Don's slightly open door was pushed open, to reveal Mikey. "Hey Mikey…" she started.

"Dude!" he said, coming in all the way. "The potato will blow the door off?? Cool!" With that he ran out of the bedroom.

Lona and Donnie looked at each other. Mikey's voice floated in from the kitchen. "Hey Leo, do we have any potatoes?"

Don's eyes widened. "Mikey, no!" he shot up from his bed and disappeared into the kitchen as well.

Lona cracked up. Still laughing, she gathered her books and joined the rest of the turtles in the kitchen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Half an hour later, Lona, Master Splinter, and the four turtles sat down to dinner. Mikey was making Lona laugh so hard she almost choked on a bean.

"So, Lona," Raph said slyly, leaning forward on the table. "I hear you and Mikey are an item now."

For some reason Lona was reminded of a Barbie and Ken set she had seen in a toy store once. "I'm a….what?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "He means you're going out."

Lona choked for real. "Wha…what?" She looked to Mikey, who was now seemingly extremely interested in the table. Lona was silent for a moment, reflecting back to that afternoon on the rooftop.

"Yeah, I guess we are," she said finally.

Mikey looked up, surprised. Lona threw a piece of corn at him. "Don't look so surprised, Mikey. It's not that big a deal."

Splinter cleared his throat. "Well, um…now that we know where you and Michelangelo are, I think we need to establish some ground rules."

Lona and Mikey looked at each other, and immediately burst out laughing once again, earning head shakes or eye rolls from the remaining turtles.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**RING!!!**_

_**RING!!!**_

"Would someone please get that!?" Donnie yelled from his lab.

Leo, who was closest to the phone, picked it up. "Hello? Yes, she's here…. I don't know..…. would you like to speak to her? Hang on."

Leo held out the phone to Lona, a confused look on his face. "It's a Miss Knoll?"

Lona rushed up to take the phone from him.

"Hello? Oh, hi Miss Knoll….tonight? Yes, I can do that. Okay. Good. See you later. Bye." Lona hung the phone up, then turned to Leo, who looked completely nonplussed.

"That lady has a little girl I baby-sit for a lot," she explained. "I hope you don't mind I gave her the number down here."

"It's fine," Mikey interrupted, before Leo had even opened his mouth.

Lona smiled. "I'm going to go baby-sit tonight at seven. Wanna come, Mikey?"

Mikey was thoughtful. "I dunno…"

Suddenly Raph came up behind Mikey. "Mikey out of the lair for a few hours? Mikey, I think you should go."

Mikey shrugged. "Okay." Leo and Raph watched as Lona and Mikey left the lair together.

"Yes!" Raph said, pumping his fist in the air. "A few hours without Mikey…this is heaven."

Leo could do nothing but agree.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Making their way towards the apartment where Miss Knoll and her daughter lived, Mikey and Lona trudged through the sewers. Looking up, Mikey recognized the manhole as the one on 5th and 3rd. "This is our stop," he said, and pushed open the manhole cover.

Lona climbed out, and led the way to the small apartment building.

"Lona," Mikey said, as she made her way to the front door. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to scare her…"

Lona laughed. "Mikey, she's three years old. She hasn't seen enough of the world to even know to be afraid of you. Now come on!"

She took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the door. She knocked once, and waited. Soon a small voice called out. "Who…who is it?"

"Erica, it's me, Lona," Lona called gently. "Can I come in please?"

The door opened to reveal a small little girl with brown hair pulled into pigtails, and wearing a pink dress. She gave a little cry and leapt into Lona's arms.

"Hi Lona!" she said happily.

"Oof…hello yourself!" Lona said. Setting the little girl back on the ground, Lona stepped back. "Erica," she said, "I brought my friend to come and see you."

Erica caught sight of Mikey. She stared, and Mikey braced himself for a scream. It never came. Erica smiled at him and pulled at his hand, determined to impress him, as all little kids are.

"I, I have the Barbie movie," she said proudly to him.

Mike looked to Lona, totally lost as to what to do. "Um…cool," he said.

Erica turned to Lona. "Can we watch it? Please?"

Lona smiled. "Okay, Erica. Just make sure you go to bed without a fuss when it's over, okay?"

Erica nodded, and ran to get the pink video cover.

Mikey leaned over to Lona. "Barbie?" he asked. Lona shrugged. "She's three years old. She likes Barbie. It's not that bad. She usually doesn't even watch it anyway."

Erica returned, and thrust the box into Lona's hands. Lona pushed the tape into the VCR, and hit play. Lona sat down on the couch, Mikey next to her.

As the movie progressed, Erica's attention span dwindled. She crawled from Lona's lap onto Mikey's and stared up at him. Suddenly she grabbed his mask right between his eyes and pulled, making his head jerk down in the process. "Take this off?" she requested.

Mikey reached back to the knot behind his head. He would take it off as long as she would stop jerking on it!

He undid the knot and slipped the mask over his head. He handed the orange material to Erica.

Erica took it in her hands and played with it, tying it in knots, and trying to put it on herself.

Finally Erica grew tired, and fell asleep. Lona left Mikey with the TV while she went to put Erica to bed.

Returning from her baby-sitting duties, Lona sat back down in her seat next to Mikey and picked his mask up from the floor where Erica had discarded it.

"Y'know," she said, plucking out the new knots Erica had so graciously put there, "You look kind of nice without your bandanna."

Mikey turned to look at her. "Really?"

Lona grinned. "Really." She reached her arms around his head, tying it back on for him.

Mikey smiled and picked up the remote for a few hours of channel surfing.

When one show ended, Mikey said, "Well, that was weird, huh, Lona?" Lona didn't answer.

Mikey glanced to where she was sitting, and smiled. Lona had fallen asleep on him.

Mikey was about to wake her when he heard a car pull up, and then a few minutes later, the jangle of keys. Erica's mother was home.

A/N: Whew. This took a couple days to write. Next chapter is gonna be my special Christmas chapter. And it'll be extra super-duper long. So brace yourselves. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. Super Duper Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lona forced her eyes open as the sound of a door being opened filled her ears. She sat up slowly, and watched the door open as Miss Knoll came in.

"Hi Miss Knoll," Lona said sleepily, looking around for Mikey. She couldn't find him.

Miss Knoll smiled. "You can go now, Lona, thank you." Lona got up and made for the door when Miss Knoll stopped her and put a twenty in her hand.

"Erica was really good," Lona said, then walked out of the apartment. Mikey was waiting for her in the hallway.

Lona turned back to the door, then back to him. "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged. "It's a ninja thing."

Lona rolled her eyes, and together they left the building.

-

_Two weeks later, Christmas Eve_

Two figures made their way through the New York crowd as night fell on the city. Soon they stopped in front of a bookstore window.

"I bet we can find a present for Leo in here," Mikey said, motioning towards the store. "He loves to read."

"We can probably find something for Donnie too," Lona added. "But can we stop looking in the window and go in now?" she begged. Lona began to hop from foot to foot. "I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm cold I'm cold I'm cold!" she chanted.

Mikey rolled his eyes under his hat. "Who's the one who's cold blooded here?"

Lona just wrapped her arms around herself and continued to do her little hopping dance.

Mikey laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her into the warm glow of the bookstore.

-

Inside the bookstore, Lona and Mikey separated to roam around the shelves. Lona quickly scanned the categories she was in and decided she didn't like any of them. One category caught her eye. 'Martial Arts.' Lona smiled. Perfect.

-

Mikey wandered through the music section and the Religion section. Suddenly a book with a light blue cover caught his eye. 'Anger Management: How to Handle Yourself.' Mikey lifted the book and looked at it for a little while. He found Lona studying a book in the Martial Arts section.

"Look at this!" He said, shoving the book under her nose. "Should I give it to Raph? You know, as a joke?"

Lona glanced at the title and handed it back to him. "Yeah, if you wanna get your butt kicked."

Mikey shrugged. "_I_ thought it was funny." He started to go put the book back when Lona stopped him.

"Mikey, hang on. Do you think Leo would like this? She held up the book she had been looking at. The title read: 'Secrets of the Samurai: Warrior Stories from Feudal Japan.'

Mikey grinned. "I think that's perfect! Man, you've been living with us for four months and you already know my brothers better than I do!"

Lona lightly smacked him with the book. "Mikey, you know that's not true. I've known them for four months. You've known them for sixteen years!"

Mikey shrugged. "Yeah, you're right." He pointed to the book Lona held. "So, you gonna get that for Leo?"

Lona thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so." She pulled some money out of her jeans pocket and walked up to the cashier.

-

Mikey and Lona walked out of the store and back into the cold. Suddenly Lona stopped. Mikey looked back at her, worried. "Lona?"

"It's snowing!" She shouted, as the small white flakes came down faster and faster. Lona threw her arms out and tipped her head back, trying to catch the snowflakes in her mouth. Mikey did the same.

Lona slipped on some black ice and fell into Mikey's arms, laughing her head off. "I really like snow," she said.

"I noticed," Mikey said, chuckling.

Lona looked up at him, the snowflakes making a white wreath on her dark hair. "Come on," she said, still laughing. "We'd better get out of these people's way and back to the lair."

-

Twenty minutes later, Lona and Mikey entered the lair, laden with bags, the fruit of last minute Christmas shopping.

"How'd it go?" Leo asked, approaching them.

"Great!" Lona said, then shook the snow off her hair and jacket. "It's snowing."

"We got all our shopping done, though," Mikey said.

Lona grabbed the tops of her bags closed. "No sneak peeks Leonardo!" She scolded as Leo tried to look inside.

Leo grinned, embarrassed at being caught.

As Lona retreated to her new room to wrap the presents, Leo turned to Mikey. "What did you get Lona?" he asked curiously.

Mikey looked up at the ceiling. "Not telling…" he said playfully.

Leo rolled his eyes, he should have known. Mikey never told anybody what he got anyone until they found out for themselves on Christmas morning. "I'm just glad I'm done, I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already!"

"Me neither," Leo agreed. "The days have just been flying by."

Just then Donatello ran by. "Hey you guys," he said, "Rudolph is on. Wanna watch it?"

Mikey and Leo looked at each other, then joined Don on the couch to watch an old childhood favorite.

Not too much later, Raph came in after spending some time with April and Casey. "What are ya guys watchin'?" he asked, after a glance at the TV.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Mikey shouted, turning around on the couch.

"Ahh, that movie's stupid," Raph said, heading for the kitchen. Mikey vaulted over the couch and landed in front of Raph, blocking his way.

"Come on Raph, it's Christmas Eve. Don't be so…you."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Besides, Raphael," Mikey continued, "You should have the most spirit outta all of us. You _are_ the Christmas turtle, after all."

Raph looked at Mikey suspiciously. "Whaddya mean I'm the Christmas turtle?"

"Think about it. You wear red and green…"

"…Year 'round," Leo added from his place on the couch.

"Yep, you must be the Christmas turtle, Raph," Donnie joined in.

"Maybe you should play Santa tomorrow," Leo suggested.

All three brothers were trying their best not to crack up.

A small smile crossed Raph's face, and lingered there as he went to the kitchen.

"See you later, Santa!" Mikey called after him, as Lona stepped out of the kitchen, passing Raph.

"Mikey, don't push your brother," she warned.

Mikey only grinned. "Don't worry Lona, like you said, I've known him for a while. Christmas is the only time when Raph acts – dare I say it – pleasant."

Lona giggled. "Mikey, Raph isn't all moody and angry all the time."

Mikey shrugged. "Guess not."

Lona shook her head, and went back to her room.

"Hey Santa," Leo called, as Raph came back into the room. "What did ya bring me?"

Raph rolled his eyes. He'd never live this one down. "Eh, shaddup Leo," he said nonchalantly. He sat down on the couch, and his brothers scooted over to make room for him.

Lona came back from her room, her arms laden with presents. She knelt under the tree, and shoved a few presents there.

Suddenly an ornament came loose and bonked her on the head, then another, and then another.

"Ouch…ouch! Ouch! Ow! Hey!" Lona jumped out from under the tree and glared at it, as the four brothers on the couch roared with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Lona said, giggling. "It hurt!"

Mikey came over and kissed her on the head where the ornaments had hit. "You're fine."

Lona stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, whatever Mikey."

Lona glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven at night. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to bed." She gave Mikey a hug, and said goodnight to everyone else before retreating back to her room.

Watching Lona go, Raph turned to Mikey. "So how does it feel to have your own room again?" He teased.

After Mikey had fallen off the couch one too many times, Master Splinter had decided that he should have his room back, and Lona should have her own room. They had cleared out a room usually used for storage, and now Lona used it as a bedroom.

Mikey smiled. "I have to say, it's nice not to have to sleep on the couch anymore."

-

Mikey woke up first the next day. _I know there was something important going on today…what was it…it's not my birthday....oh! It's Christmas!_

Mikey popped out of bed and ran quickly to Lona's room. Pushing the door open without bothering to knock, Mikey did a cannonball onto Lona's bed, waking her up.

"MIKEY!" She yelled, sitting up and throwing a pillow at him. She flopped back down onto the bed. "I was having a nice dream, too," she muttered.

"Really? What about?" Mikey asked curiously.

Lona sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Never mind, Mikey…come on, I'm gonna go make Christmas cookies."

Mikey frowned. "At seven in the morning?"

"Why not?"

Mikey laughed. "Good answer!"

Together they went into the kitchen, and worked fine together until one thing led to another, and Lona ended up with an egg in her hair.

"Mikey, why don't you go wait in the living room?" Lona said calmly as egg white dripped down her face.

Mikey cracked up at the sight until Lona smacked him upside the head with a wooden spoon.

"Out!" she ordered.

Still laughing, Mikey retreated to the living room. His brothers and sensei, having all woken up by now, were doing their usual things in the lair. Well, except for Leo and Raph, who were miraculously _not _fighting.

"Lona kick you out of the kitchen?" Raph asked, amused.

"Yeah, we had a little…incident with an egg," Mikey said innocently.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Mikey was a good cook, but he was also a good mess maker.

-

Half an hour later, Lona came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl. "Christmas cookies are almost done!" she called. She offered the bowl to the brothers. "Wanna lick the bowl?"

They all stuck their hands in, even Master Splinter, and got a big chunk of the wonderful cookie dough.

Lona smiled, and grabbed some for herself before Mikey ate all of it. Suddenly she laughed. "Mikey, what are you doing?"

Mikey, who had grabbed the entire bowl after his brothers had gotten some, now had his arm over his head in a strange position.

"Trying….to lick my elbow!" he said impatiently, sticking his tongue out and trying to reach his elbow.

Donnie smiled. "Mikey, it's physically impossible for you to lick your elbow."

"Watch me!" Mikey said, head arm and head still in a very strange position.

"I knew ya wanted ta be a fireman when we were little Mikey, but I didn't know ya wanted ta be a contortionist too!" Raph laughed.

"Yeah, whatever Santa," Mikey grumbled as he tried even harder.

Lona shook her head and crossed the room, gently taking Mikey's arm down from his head. "You'll pull a muscle or something," she giggled.

Mikey sighed. "Oh well…" he turned as the door to the lair opened and April and Casey walked in, each holding presents.

"Hey guys!" April called.

"Hey, what's happenin'? We miss anything good?" Casey asked as Raph came to help him with his load.

Lona came up to April and helped with hers. "Thanks Lona," April said gratefully, then pointed to Casey. "Hey Lona, have you met Casey yet?"

Lona shook her head shyly. "I've heard about him though," she said.

"Casey! Come over here!" April called.

Casey came over. "What, am I like your servant now or somethin'?"

April rolled her eyes. "Casey, this is Lona, Mikey's….um…is it girlfriend now?"

Lona grinned, then nodded.

"Nice ta meetcha," Casey said. "Maybe you can rein in Mikey's hyperness a little."

Lona raised an eyebrow. "Me? Heh, I doubt it. Mikey's uncontrollable. Besides," she grinned a little evilly, "Who says _I'm_ not hyper?"

Suddenly there was a small crash, followed by –

"MIKEY!! GET YOUR SHELL OUTTA MY ROOM NOW!!!"

Lona, April and Casey watched as Mikey ran out of Raph's room, laughing his head off.

Not too long after, Raph came marching out of his room completely covered in tinsel.

Lona and April had to lean against the wall, they were laughing so hard. Casey went over to help Raph disentangle himself from the fun silver string.

"Next time I meet the 'tinsel monster', I'm gonna kill 'im!" Raph growled.

"I dunno…I kind of like it, Raph," Leo said, coming in from the kitchen. "It goes with the whole 'turtle Santa' thing.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whateva, just get it off me."

Lona giggled, and went to go find Mikey.

-

"GUYS!!" Lona and April called. "GUYS!!"

Leo's head poked out of his room. "What?"

Lona bent down and picked up a box wrapped in blue paper. "Presents!"

At the word 'presents', all four turtles were in the living room in a matter of five seconds. It only took ten for Master Splinter.

"Presents, presents, presents, presents," Mikey chanted, dancing around the room. Lona grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the tree where everybody was sitting cross-legged around it. She grabbed a present wrapped in orange and plopped it on his lap. "Here," she said. "Merry Christmas."

Mikey looked at her then began opening the box. "Whoa…cool!" he said, when he opened it. The rest of his brothers looked on curiously, so Mikey lifted what was in the box to show the rest of them.

It was a special kind of journal for Mikey to keep track of his comic books in.

"You don't get yours till last," he warned Lona. "'Cause it's the best."

An hour and fifty presents later, there were only two presents left under the tree. One was Lona's gift to Leo, and the other was Mikey's gift to Lona.

Lona motioned for Leo to take the gift. He opened it, and his eyes widened at the title of the book. He opened the book right then and there and began to read, oblivious to everything else.

"Told ya he would like it," Mikey whispered to her. "Okay. Your present."

He reached under the tree and handed her the present. Lona looked at him quizzically before opening it. Lona opened the box and stared.

Inside, was a thick, empty diary. But that's not what caught Lona's attention. On the cover, was a beautifulportrait of her.

"It's beautiful…" she told Mikey. She lifted it out of the box and showed everyone. They were all surprised at how good it was.

Lona hugged Mikey, and then got up, along with everyone else. It was going to be time to eat soon, but until then, she wanted some alone time.

Lona sat on her bed with her new journal and a pencil, starting to write.

_This was one of the best holidays in a long time…the lair is pretty crowded of course, but- _

Lona glanced up at the sound of Mikey's voice coming from the living room.

"Joy to the world, Shredder's dead…Leeeeo cut off his head!"

"MIKEY!"

"What?"

_-but there's no place I'd rather be right now. _

Lona closed the book and joined her new family for dinner.

-

A/N: I amaze myself sometimes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed your extra special Christmas chapter. My present to you is no cliffhanger, because I won't be updating until after Christmas break. Review!


	9. Part of the Family

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Though I can't help but look down every sewer manhole when I pass them.

A/N: Okay…time reference…last chapter was Christmas…so….I'd say this is about February.

-

Lona sighed tiredly and plopped down on the floor after another session with Mikey.

"You're gonna cramp up if you don't warm down," Mikey warned, coming up next to her.

Lona glared at him. "You're lucky I even have the strength to talk to you," she said darkly. "How can you guys _do _this?"

"Practice," Mikey answered. "It's a way of life for us." He smiled at her. "You've been doing extremely well, actually. I'll have a surprise for you tomorrow."

Lona rolled her eyes. "Can't wait."

Mikey extended a hand to her and pulled her to her feet.

-

"How was practice?" Leo inquired as Lona passed him in the hall. Lona answered his question with a huge yawn and stalked past him.

"What's with her?" Leo asked Mikey as he came out of the dojo.

"She's tired," Mikey said simply. "You remember how we all felt when we started our training."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, my legs felt like Jell-O for a month."

Mikey shook his head. "And if that was _you_ bro, think of how the rest of us felt!"

Leo laughed. "I guess I can understand where she's coming from."

-

Lona entered the living room and plopped down on the couch in between Raph and Don. Leo and Mike soon joined them in their couch potato-ing. When a commercial came on, Mike lightly tapped Don on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mike asked.

Don nodded, and followed Mikey into the kitchen. Lona gave a confused look to Leo. "What's going on with them?" she asked.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know," he said, slightly put off that he hadn't been informed of whatever Mikey and Don were planning. "Maybe a prank?"

Raph gave Leo a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. "Mikey pulling a prank I can see," he said. "But _Donnie_!? Someone call the weather channel. Hell's freezing over."

"Very funny Raph," Leo said dryly.

"He has a point," Lona said. "I really can't see Donnie pulling a prank unless you really pissed him off." Lona was silent for a moment. "Did you?" she asked curiously.

"No!" Leo said, holding his hands up. "I didn't do anything to him. Raph?"

Raph merely shook his head.

Mikey poked his head out of the kitchen. "Lona?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Thanks."

"What in the world are they doing in there, then?" Lona wondered out loud. The other two could only guess.

-

The next day, Lona reported to the dojo to watch the brothers practice as she had done every morning since Christmas. Her own lessons would take place afterwards, but she liked to watch.

Mikey had been paired against Donnie, as usual. Sometimes he would be paired against Leo or Raph, but he was almost always paired with Donnie. Mike himself thought it had something to do with him and Don being the ones with weapons without blades, but who knew Master Splinter's reasons for anything.

As Mikey spun half way to avoid a kick from Don, he caught sight of Lona settling herself in the corner just as she did every morning. He grinned to himself and began to get distracted, leaving an opening for Don who whacked him in the side with his bo.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Stay focused, Mikey," Don said, looking for another opening. Mikey frowned. No way was he going to get hit again with Lona watching. He leapt at Don, swinging his 'chucks, but again being blocked with the bo.

As Mikey waited for a counter attack from his brother, he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to show Lona his surprise for her after practice.

Lona winced as Don knelt and swept his bo under Mikey's feet, knocking him down onto his shell. As Master Splinter called the end of practice, Lona walked over to where Mikey lay. "You okay?" she asked, extending a hand to him. He took it, and she pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mikey said, his fall not hampering his always high spirits. "You ready for your lesson?"

"Mmhmm…." Lona said distractedly, watching the others leave the room.

"Good," Mikey said happily. "'Cause I got a great surprise for you today."

Lona snapped back to attention and remembered Mikey _had_ told her he would have a surprise for her today. She looked around cautiously, scanning carefully for any buckets of water balanced on doorways and things of this nature. Nothing. All she saw was Donatello standing in the corner…

Lona did a double take. No one ever stayed for her and Mikey's lessons except occasionally Master Splinter.

While Mikey set up the usual things for their lesson, mats, punching pads, and other things, Lona walked over to Don who was still standing in the corner.

"Donnie…what are you staying for?"

Don looked uncomfortable. "No reason…"

Everybody knew Donatello wasn't all that great at keeping secrets. Lona smiled playfully at him. "C'mon….there's gotta be a reason…"

"Leave him alone, Lona," Mikey said, coming up to her. Don looked very relieved. "He's part of the surprise." Lona shot another curious look at Don, then followed Mikey to start the basic warm-ups.

"When do I get it?" Lona asked as she performed her beginner's katas.

"At the end of practice," Mikey said, immediately falling into sensei mode. "Now, don't get distracted. Upper punch! Low punch! High block! Low block! Spin kick!"

Lona fell into the rhythm easily, having done the same katas for beginners for a few months over and over again. They would always warm up with the same katas, and every once in a while Mikey would pile new ones on for her, which helped her practice the new moves he and Master Splinter taught her.

"Good," Mikey said as she finished ten of her katas perfectly. There were ten more to go, and she began to fall into the stance for the next one when Mikey stopped her.

"Okay," he said. "That was great. You really are getting better. Now for the surprise." He pointed at the ground. "Sit."

Lona knelt in the meditation position, a confused look on her face as Mikey held a whispered conversation with Donnie. Soon Don left the room, and Mikey came back to kneel in front of Lona.

"So…what is it?" she asked curiously.

Mikey chuckled and imitated Master Splinter. "Patience, young grasshopper," he said, dodging a swat from Lona. "Close your eyes."

Lona did, and heard someone – presumably Donnie – enter the room.

"Open your eyes," Mikey ordered.

Lona opened her eyes, and saw nothing, except Don and Mikey standing side by side, huge grins on their faces. Mike was holding something behind his back, as was Donnie.

Still holding the somethings behind their backs, hiddenby their shells, Mikey knelt once more in front of Lona, Donnie next to him.

"Since you've been doing extremely well in your lessons, we thought it might be time to take it up a level," Mikey started. "Around this point in our lessons when we were younger, we were given our weapons."

Lona's eyes widened, she could see where this was going.

"We watched your mannerisms both in and out of your lessons to see what would be right for you," Mikey continued. "So, Lona, I present to you, your weapon."

He pulled the something out from behind his shell. It was a bo staff, identical to Donnie's, except it was wrapped in green in the middle instead of purple and had her name carved into it at the bottom.

Lona wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Th-thank you…" she said.

Mikey grinned. "There's more," he said.

Lona stared. "More? More what?"

Mikey motioned to Don, and he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. In his hands, was a bandanna identical to theirs, except that it too was green.

Lona took it from him and looked at it. "I…might feel a little silly wearing this," she admitted.

Mikey just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, we all did at first. You get used to it. And you can just wear it when you start going out with us and stuff. You don't have to wear it all the time like we do, but it's a symbolism of a ninja."

"There's more to tell you." Donnie said.

Lona nodded at Mikey, an indication to start telling.

"So…since I'm more of a nunchuck expert, you're gonna have two senseis now. I'm gonna be your teacher for the basics, but Don will teach you the proper way to wield the weapon, how to attack, all that fun stuff." He said.

Lona nodded, still staring at the weapon in her lap.

Mike and Don looked at each other. "We're done for today," Mike said. "And you are now officially part of the family." At Lona's confused look, he rushed to explain. "I mean, Master Splinter already thinks of you as his adopted daughter, you're like a sister to everyone else but me…so were part of the family anyway. But when I say officially…I mean, uh, well, you're like a ninja in training. Our way of life won't seem so strange to you anymore, because it's your way of life too. Get it?"

Lona nodded, and started to smile. She waited until Don left the room, then leapt on Mikey, giving him a huge hug. "You're a great teacher," she whispered. She got off him and left the room, carrying her new weapon and bandanna.

-

When dinnertime came, Lona took her usual place in between Mikey and Master Splinter. All the chairs were filled except for Mikey's, who was at the moment in the kitchen preparing the food.

Lona looked down at the table and wondered if Mikey had said anything to anyone except Don about what had taken place in the dojo that morning. She hoped he hadn't, Lona had never liked excessive amounts of attention on her.

As Mikey came out, Lona noticed the plate he was carrying contained most of her favorite foods. He set it down in the middle of the table, and before he took his place next to Lona and Donnie, he bent down and whispered something in Master Splinter's ear. The old rat looked pleased, then nodded.

_He better not be doing what I think he's doing,_ Lona thought to herself as Mikey sat, looking pleased with himself.

Master Splinter rose and called everybody's attention. _Oh no! He did! _

"I have just heard some important news," Splinter started.

_Damn!_ Lona shyly kept her eyes on the fried chicken.

"Lona has completed the first stage of her training and has received her weapon," Splinter said.

Lona kept her eyes down and reached for a drumstick but smiled as Leo and Raph congratulated her. Mike and Don just smiled, since they knew already. Lona really was proud of herself.

"What is it?" Raph asked curiously.

Lona looked up, her mouth full of chicken. She swallowed, then said, "What's what?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Your _weapon_, of course. What is it?"

"Oh, a bo staff." She said proudly.

"Ya know how ta use it yet?" Raph asked.

Now it was Lona's turn to roll her eyes. "No, I just got it _today_ silly."

Raph grunted something and went back to his food.

"Did you get a bandanna too?" Leo asked. Lona nodded. "What color?"

"Green," Lona said.

"Ahh, green," Master Splinter said. "The color of level-headedness. A good choice, Michelangelo."

"Thanks Master Splinter," Mike said, "Donnie helped."

"Is Donnie gonna help you learn how to use it?" Leo asked.

Lona didn't have enough time to swallow, so her 'yes' sounded like "Yessh."

"Lona, do not talk with your mouth full," Splinter chastised.

Lona swallowed and ducked her head to hide a grin. "Sorry Master Splinter," she answered. _Yep. Definitely part of the family._

-

Do it."

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

Lona crossed her arms. "Mikey, I said no."

Mikey sighed. "Lona, come on, you can make this one little jump!"

Lona and Mikey were once again standing on the top of an apartment building, Lona standing near the edge. Mikey's 'getting over your fear of heights' course had been helping, but now he had decided to test her.

The building right next to the one Mikey and Lona were standing on was only a good five feet away, however, they were ten stories in the air.

"Lona, just do it! I won't let anything happen to you. If you wanna come on our runs with us soon, you're gonna hafta make bigger jumps than this."

"No Mikey."

"It's only five feet!"

"With hundreds of feet from top to bottom. No thank you." Lona said, being careful not to look down.

"Arg, look!" Mikey flipped over the edge, over the five-foot crack and onto the next building. Then he jumped back.

"See, no biggie," he said. "I can do it."

Lona could have slapped herself. "Mikey, you're a trained ninja. It's different."

"You've been doing good in your lessons."

Lona groaned. "One more time Mikey, you've been studying ninjitsu your whole life. I've only been doing it for a few months! It's totally different."

"Please?"

Lona rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, but if I die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Mikey smiled. "Agreed."

Lona backed up a little bit more and bumped into Mikey. "I hate you," she half joked. Lona took a deep breath and ran up to the edge, planting her feet and starting into what would have been a perfect jump except for the black ice under her feet.

Lona's foot slipped out from under her and she found herself pitching forward into empty space.

-

A/N: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Oh god I've missed these! Okay, enjoy these calm, just-life chapters now, 'cause there's gonna be some major action soon.


	10. Curiosity Killed the Jock

Disclaimer: Don't own the ninja turtles, their affiliates, or anything. However, I do own lots of pretty shiny things.

-

Lona shut her eyes as she fell, only to feel something grab her arm and quickly stop her descent. She opened her eyes and looked up. Mikey had grabbed her.

When she was safely back on the rooftop, Lona fell into Mikey's arms, gasping for breath.

"Come on, let's go," Mikey said gently.

Lona pushed herself off him and went to follow- and froze. Lona stared at the ground hundreds of feet below them, paralyzed. She could vaguely hear Mikey's concerned voice calling her.

Lona couldn't move. She felt dizzy, her eyes locked on the ground, which seemed miles away. Suddenly Mikey's green head blocked her vision, and she could feel his hands on her shoulders.

"Lona, who do you see?" he asked.

"M-mikey," she answered.

"Good," he said, slowly moving her in a circle. "Concentrate on my voice …"

Lona could feel Mikey guiding her body around in a full circle so she was no longer facing the edge. Once she was completely facing away from it, Lona crumpled to the floor of the rooftop. She felt like her stomach was in her throat.

Lona was dimly aware of Mikey wrapping his arms around her. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. You're okay."

Lona looked up at him and gave him a watery smile before allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Mikey said guiltily. "I never should have made you make that jump."

Lona was quiet. Mikey gave her a worried look, and led the way to the stairs.

-

Mikey felt extremely guilty as he and Lona splashed their way through the dark tunnels of the sewers. He glanced at his companion, who looked pale, even in the bad lighting. She hadn't said a word since Mikey had led her off the rooftop.

Once they entered the lair, Lona darted into her room without a word. Mikey sighed and slumped against the couch.

"What's with her?" Leo asked, watching the door to Lona's room swing shut.

"I did something really stupid," Mikey said sadly.

Leo looked confused, and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Mikey said nothing.

"C'mon, Mikey," Leo coaxed. "You know you'll have to tell Splinter, even if you don't want to tell me."

Mikey hadn't thought of that. Although he felt perfectly comfortable talking to his father, this was one mess up he would rather not tell him about.

"Why don't we sit?" Leo suggested, seeing Mikey about to spill.

Leo led Mikey into the kitchen, and sat down across from him at the wooden table.

"So what is this stupid thing you did?" Leo asked curiously.

"I could have seriously hurt her…" Mikey mumbled, more to himself than to Leonardo.

Leo sighed. Mikey never made any sense at first when he was seriously upset.

"Mikey, what happened?" Leo asked bluntly.

Mikey leaned forward and informed Leo of the events that had taken place on the rooftop. When he was finished, Leo frowned.

"Mikey, that wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do. You knew there was ice-"

"You don't think I _know_ that, Leo!?" Mikey exploded. "You don't think I haven't kicked myself five billion times from that roof to here? She didn't want to and I forced her! I _know _she could have been hurt! I know!"

Leo said nothing, only stared at Mike.

Mikey cast his eyes down. "She probably hates me…."

Leo sighed. "Mikey, I'm sure she doesn't _hate _you. Why don't you just give her a little while alone, and then apologize?"

Mikey didn't answer. He pushed his chair back and retreated to his room as well.

-

Lona leaned against her bedstead, hugging her knees to her chest. That had been the scariest experience of her life. She knew Mikey would never, ever harm her on purpose, but Lona was beginning to wonder if having a serious relationship with Mikey was the right thing to do. Deep in thought, Lona didn't hear the soft knock at her door. After a few seconds, it opened, and Lona looked up. It was Don.

"Hey," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

Lona shook her head and scooted over on the bed.

"Mikey told us what happened," he said. "He thinks you're mad at him."

Lona sighed. She had been afraid of this. "Not mad…" she said. "Just a little freaked." She gave Don a small smile. "I'll be okay," she said. "I was just…thinking."

Don smiled back. "Thinking's always good. Well, when you're ready, we'll be out there."

Lona nodded, and as soon as Don left, Lona slid her journal out from under her bed and began scribbling furiously.

-

Lona winced as Don's bo smacked across her knuckles, causing already bruised fingers to protest.

Don sighed and stepped back, leaning his weapon against the wall. "Your hands are still too close together," he told her. "Keep them apart like I showed you, or I'll keep hitting your hands when you block."

Lona repositioned her hands, and Don attacked again. This time she successfully blocked him, with no more bruises.

"Good," he said, sliding his bo back into its place in his belt. "Let me see your hands."

Lona gave him her bruised and bloodied hands, and he examined them. "Not too bad," he analyzed. "Just don't let them get infected."

"Okay," Lona said, and went to put her own bo away, smiling at Mikey who had appeared in the doorway. "Hey!" she said.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Lona rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. "For the last time, I am _not_ mad at you!" she said.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked uncertainly.

"Sure I'm sure. Now will you stop moping around like some kind of….green walrus or something?"

Mikey laughed. "You got it."

-

Miss Jemina Parker was one of the best social workers in New York. Or at least, she thought so. When she caught sight of the brown-haired girl with the bruised hands, she knew she could help her.

"Excuse me, miss!" Miss Parker called, waving. The girl looked up, and looked around, as if she wasn't sure she was the one Miss Parker was calling.

"Yes you, the girl with the Star Wars tee! Could you come over here, darling?"

The girl made her way through the crowd of high school students. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, how are things at home?"

The girl gave her a strange look. "Fine," she told her. "But I don't really spill my personal life to strangers." The girl walked off, and Miss Parker smiled to herself.

-

Lona shook her head as she walked into the school building. "That was weird…" she said to herself. And the lady had called her darling. Lona winced. She hated when people called her that.

Gathering her books from her locker, Lona was suddenly aware of a presence behind her.

"Hey Lona," a deep voice greeted her.

Lona rolled her eyes. "Hello Jared."

Jared came from behind her and leaned against the row of lockers, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So, me and the guys were gonna go out Friday, and we were wonderin' if ya wanted to come."

Lona rolled her eyes again. Jared had been hitting on her since she started high school. He was the type of guy who thought just because he was good looking every girl should immediately want to date him.

"For the last time, Jared, I don't want to date you." She said calmly. "Besides. I'm seeing someone at the moment anyway."

Jared smirked. "Then how come I ain't seen him around here?"

Lona sighed. "He's um…home schooled." She scowled. "And my face is up here."

Jared glanced up from her chest. "Right. Home schooled. So. How about you and your guy come with us on Friday then? Double date?"

"He can't." Lona quickly answered. "He's uh…sick."

Jared sneered at her. "Just admit it. You don't have a boyfriend."

Lona sighed, and almost jumped for joy when the bell rang. "Whatever, Jared. Leave me alone." She disappeared into her classroom, leaving Jared in the hall.

Jared stared after her. "There's something weird about her…"

-

When the last bell of the day rang, Jared hid himself, and carefully watched Lona when she came out of the school.

He watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked into the bushes, looking as if she were looking for something.

Jared knitted his brows together in confusion, and followed, being sure to stay hidden. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Lona pounce on andhug a giant….turtle??

Jared quickly fished his picture cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. Grinning to himself, he ran off to his home to do some major planning.

-

Lona looked up from where she wastalking toMikey. "Did you hear something?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "It was probably just a squirrel. No worries. Now come on, let's get home before Leo kills us."

Lona nodded and followed, unaware of what had just taken place. As she and Mikey entered the sewers, an engine around the corner spluttered to life.


	11. It's Always Worse Before It Gets Better

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Author warning: This chapter really isn't very nice. I apologize in advance.

Hidden in the shadow of a large oak tree, Jared watched curiously as Lona disappeared into the sewers with the large turtle as she had done every day. Jared had been observing them for a week, and now knew their routine fairly well. Standing by the tree for a few more seconds, Jared frowned as his cell phone began to go off. He flipped it open, and began to smile as he listened to the voice on the other end.

-

"Uh…is it bigger than me?" Lona asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said.

The two had been playing twenty questions to pass the time as they sat on the couch on the lair. Raph had gone off somewhere, Don was in his room, and Leo had been called into Splinter's room.

"Does it have an anger problem?"

"Yeah," Mikey said, smiling.

"Is it Raph?" Lona said, giggling.

Mikey nodded. "Yep."

Lona laughed, then turned to Splinter's door. "Whaddya think they're talking about?"

Mikey scratched his head. "I don't know. But Leo'll tell us eventually. And if we don't, we can drop a water bomb on him."

Lona rolled her eyes. "I don't think he would like that."

"That's the point," Mikey told her. He was silent for a moment, then said, "Hey Lona?"

Lona looked up. "Hmm?"

"Who was that guy you were talking to before? The guy with the blonde hair?"

Lona made a face. "Oh. Him. That's Jared. He really likes me…but he's an ass, don't worry." She smiled at Mikey. "I prefer turtles."

Mikey cocked his head. "Why is he an ass?"

Lona frowned. "I don't know, he just is. Thinks the world revolves around him, you know?"

Mikey nodded. "Definitely." He grinned playfully. "You're not looking at other guys, are you?"

Lona swatted him lightly. "Mikey!"

-

Miss Jemina Parker smiled and hung up her phone. She never gave up on a child who needed a better home, and now she had found a link to this girl she had seen at the school.

A son of her friend Mary, went to the same school as the girl. She had gotten his cell number from Mary, and asked a few questions.

Mary's son had known the girl, and had informed Miss Parker her name was Lona.

Miss Parker grinned to herself and gathered up her materials and stuck them in her bag. The boy….Jared, his name was, had given her some other very interesting information. Very interesting.

-

Lona pushed herself up and out of the manhole, and held up the cover for Don.

"Thanks," he said, smiling gratefully as he pulled himself out of the hole as well.

"No problem," Lona said, shrugging.

The two carefully walked in the shadows of buildings and the like. Mikey had been kept at home to do his punishment for dumping a water bomb on Leo, so Don had been recruited to escort Lona to school today.

As much as Lona liked Mikey, she was a little relieved that their daily, 'Get over your fear of heights' training was broken, at least for now. Although Mikey had been extra cautious since the incident on the roof.

"Hey, have you noticed the same car has been following us for a while?" Don said nervously.

Lona laughed. "Donnie, you're being paranoid. This is New York. There's gonna be cars."

Don shrugged, a hand on his bo staff anyway. "You're probably right, but better safe then sorry."

Lona shook her head. "Yeah, whatever." She pulled a package from her bag as they approached the school. "Hey, can you give this to Mikey?" She asked Don. "I forgot to before I left."

Don took the package, and turned to leave. "Sure," he said. "Have a good day at school."

"Yep!" Lona said, saluting him. Don chuckled and began walking away.

-

Miss Jemina Parker squinted through the windshield of her beat up Chevrolet Lumina. She had been tailing the girl - Lona, Jared had said her name was - since she had emerged from the sewer hole. Miss Parker smiled to herself for the third time that day. Jared had told her exactly which sewer hole to watch, and it seemed he was right.

Miss Parker watched as Lona handed the giant turtle with her something. His appearance did not startle Miss Parker, as Jared had shown her his picture of the thing.

She wondered if the thing could talk, or if it was a pet of the girl, or what. She quickly looked over her notes. If the plan went well, she would know soon enough.

-

Lona looked up from her paper as the PA system crackled to life. 'Lona Morrison, report to the principal's office. Lona Morrison, report to the principal's office.'

Lona rolled her eyes as a chorus of 'Oooooh's,' and 'You're in trouble's,' met her.

"Do high school students ever grow up?" she wondered as she walked through the hallway, taking her sweet time getting to the office.

Upon entering the office, Lona noticed a somewhat heavy set woman sitting on a chair. She stood up as Lona entered.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Miss Jemina Parker. I'd like to talk to you."

-

Mikey ambled along the sewers, whistling, a couple roses in his hand.

"Hey Don!" he said, waving, catching sight of his brother. "You take Lona to school?"

"Yeah," Don said. "Leo tell you what's up?"

Mike shook his head. "No." He held out the flowers, showing them to Don. "I got these for Lona."

Don cocked his head. "Why?"

Mikey shrugged. "'Cause I wanted to. Not everybody has the courage to date a giant turtle."

Don smiled. "She'll like them."

-

Lona stood up in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't just pack up and live with a complete stranger!" she cried, trying to stay in control. "I can't!"

Miss Parker kept sitting there, that fake smile on her face. Lona wanted to wipe that stupid smile off. "But dear," Miss Parker started, making Lona wince at the word, "The sewers are no place for a young lady."

Lona silently wondered to herself how the lady knew she lived in the sewers. She paled as she realized that if the lady knew that, she could have seen Mikey or his brothers.

"I can't…." she whispered.

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Miss Parker said frostily, the fake smile leaving her face, "I can't have children living in the sewers. I already have a foster home set up for you."

A single tear dripped down Lona's face onto the floor, and she wondered how she was going to be able to tell Mikey where she had gone.

As Lona slowly left the room, she bumped into Jared. "I don't have time for this, Jared," she said.

"Hear me out," he said.

Lona waited, not really caring what he had to say.

Jared casually leaned against the wall. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Thunder Club with me tomorrow?"

Lona sighed, "Jared, I'm really not in the mood-"

"I think you are," Jared said, hate making him ugly. "Or else your friend is going to end up in a zoo."

Lona backed up. "You're lying," she whispered.

"Oh really?" Jared sneered, and showed her the picture of her and Mikey he had taken. "I know where the thing lives. So if you don't want it to end up on a dissection table, you'll do exactly as me," he pointed to the door of the principal's office, "And Miss Jemina Parker tell you to."

Lona looked down at the floor. "She knows too." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Jared said, snapping the phone shut. "So here's what you're gonna do, and exactly what you'll say to…what was its name again?"

Keeping her eyes on the ugly green tiles of the floor, Lona said, "I don't have to tell you that."

Jared frowned. "Fine. It doesn't matter anyway. Now here's what you're gonna say."

-

Mikey frowned as he saw Lona approach him. Something was wrong. He could tell.

"What's up?" He asked. Lona said nothing.

Mikey frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lona, there's something wrong. Tell me. Please?"

Lona took a shuddering breath. She really didn't want to do this, but the safety of Mikey, his brothers, and Splinter depended on it.

"Mikey," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "I…I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

Mikey took a step back. "Wait…what?"

Lona bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying, and trying to remember what Jared had told her to say, knowing he was watching everything from the safety of a hiding place. "I…could never…go out…with a mutant." Lona couldn't look at Mikey. "I'm sorry," she gasped, and ran away, leaving Mikey behind. She didn't notice as three roses fell to the ground.

-

Lona huddled in the passenger seat of Miss Parker's car, not saying anything.

"I'll take you to your foster home tomorrow, but for tonight you'll have to stay with me," Miss Parker was saying in her fake cheery voice. Lona wished she would shut up.

She took another shuddering breath and kept from crying. She couldn't believe what she had done to Mikey, but it was for the safety of his family.

That night, on an itchy pullout bed in Miss Parker's apartment,Lona cried herself to sleep. A few miles away, and underground, a turtle in orange did the same.

-

A/N: Okay, that was mean of me. It'll get worse before it gets better, but I promise it will get better.


	12. Bad Day

Disclaimer: The ninja turtles are not mine. Lona, Jared, and Miss Parker are mine. You guys can do whatever you want with Jared and Miss Parker, those evil sons of…yeah, anyway, you can't have Lona. She's MINE!!

-

Mikey stared at the ceiling above his bed. The blank grey of the sewers was beginning to hurt his eyes. He wondered briefly if Master Splinter would let him paint the ceiling. He sighed, and wondered if he should get up. He had heard his brothers up and around ages ago. Mikey just didn't feel like it.

Mike groaned and rolled over on his side. On the other hand, sulking and staring at the ceiling was beginning to be a bit boring. He looked down as his stomach growled. He might as well get up. He was hungry.

Raphael looked up from his breakfast as Mikey wandered in, looking a little lost.

"Mornin,'" Raph greeted his little brother cautiously. Mikey had informed Leo of the current situation the night before, who in turn had informed his brothers. Raph felt as if he was walking on eggshells. "Ya want somethin' ta eat?"

Mikey blinked and looked at Raph as if he hadn't realized he was sitting there. "Huh? Oh…yeah…sure." Mikey sat down, then said, "Thanks," almost as an afterthought, as Raph got something for him to eat.

-

In Miss Parker's apartment, Lona was having similar debates with herself. She lay in bed, her arms under her head, thinking about what she had said to Mikey only the day before. She sighed. It seemed like ages ago.

"Good morning!" Miss Parker's falsely cheery voice interrupted Lona's thoughts. "Are you going to join me for breakfast?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Lona's features as she imagined herself throwing the entire breakfast into Miss Parker's smiling face. Or maybe shoving it down her throat.

"Sure," Lona said, heaving herself out of the rather uncomfortable and lumpy pullout bed.

Sitting down at the table, Lona rested her chin on her arms and didn't say a word, just as she had done with Leo her first real day in the lair.

A pang of sadness washed through her as she thought of the turtles. She couldn't help but wonder if Mikey had told them….and if they hated her now. She sighed and scratched at a mark on the table. Not that she would blame them if they did.

"Here we go!" Miss Parker said, setting chocolate chip pancakes in front of Lona.

"Oh," Lona said, more out of surprise than anything else. After how she had acted yesterday, she wasn't expecting this special treat.

"What do you do on Saturdays?" Miss Parker asked, sounding like a washed up cheerleader and making Lona wince as she picked at her pancakes.

"Well, me and Mi- I mean, me and my friend used to hang out, wander around the city. After Saturday morning cartoons of course."

Miss Parker's stupid smile seemed to tighten. "Ah yes. Well, I would be happy to take you around the city today before I take you to your new home. But I don't believe in television. It gives violent ideas to teenagers such as yourself."

"Uh…yeah…" Lona said, fingering the shuriken in her pocket Leonardo had given her. "Violent."

Collecting Lona's plate and rising. "How about we go shopping? Bloomingdale's maybe?"

'What is with all these people wanting to take me shopping?' Lona thought. Instead she forced a smile so her own looked a lot like Miss Parker's. "I'd love to."

-

Mikey groaned as he was thrown into the wall for the third time.

"Your focus is slipping, Mike," Leo informed him, receiving a rather nasty glare from his brother.

"Chill, Leo," Raph said, as Don moved to help Mikey up. "The dude just needs some time."

"He needs to still stay focused," Leo said, although it hurt him to say it. "He's a ninja. No matter what happens, we keep going."

"Leo, chill!" Raph said again.

Don pulled Mikey to his feet. "Stop guys," Mike said, almost so quiet they couldn't hear him. "Just...don't worry about it. Sorry I lost focus Leo. I…have to go." Mike pushed past Don and left the lair.

-

Lona squinted in the sun as she and Miss Parker walked down the busy sidewalk. She reached in her jacket pocket for her sunglasses and felt a piece of material instead. She blanched. Lona knew what it was; the bandanna Mikey and Don had presented her with not even a week ago.

Lona bit her lip to keep from crying, and blinked away a few tears that were threatening to fall to the ground.

"Oh, do you mind if I go in here, dear?" Miss Parker asked, pointing to a women's boutique. "I'll just be a second."

Lona nodded, and took a seat on a nearby bench. Looking around, she noticed something that made her smile for real. A manhole.

She looked around to make sure Miss Parker wasn't coming, then ran into the alley. Quickly she heaved up the cover, and slid inside.

-

Jared ambled along 3rd and 5th, and noticed a familiar slim girl get up from a bench and run into an alley. Looking closer, Jared smiled. "If she thinks she can mess with us, she's wrong," Jared muttered to no one in particular, hitting the speed dial on his cell.

-

Mikey miserably kicked at a can that had been washed up onto the walkway in the sewer. He didn't feel like going topside, there were too many things that reminded him…

Mikey groaned. Lona hadn't even given him a real reason. If she didn't like mutants so much, she could have told him.

Soon his sharp ninja hearing picked up the sound of footsteps coming through the sewer- human footsteps.

Lona splashed through the sewers, a little apprehensive at seeing Mikey again. What she had done had been for his safety, but Mikey didn't know that.

Lona slowed, and the feeling of being watched came over her. "Hello?" she called, probably not the smartest thing to do.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind. Lona's common sense went on vacation, and her survival instincts kicked in. She stomped on her assailant's foot, and spun around as soon as she let go.

"Mikey!?"

Mikey was the one who had grabbed her. "Oh god Mikey, I'm so sorry…" She didn't just mean the foot stomping. Lona was sorry for everything.

"Looks like I taught you good," Mikey said, trying to smile.

"Yeah…" Lona said, everything she had wanted to say leaving her mind.

"Lona, I-"

Mikey was cut off by the sudden noise of people splashing through the tunnels. A lot of people.

Mikey's hands went to his sides and slowly drew his nunchucks. "Lona." He said simply. "Run."

Lona hesitated. She didn't want to leave Mikey alone. "RUN!" Mikey said firmly.

Lona ran to the only place she could think of. The lair.

-

Leo paced around the living room, occasionally glancing at the clock.

"Leo, that clock isn't going anywhere," Don said, a little irritated.

"I'm just worried about Mikey," Leo said, looking over his shoulder at the clock again.

"You're always worried about somethin,'" Raph commented from where he was balancing a sai on its tip in the corner.

"I'm sure he's fine, Leo," Don said, laying a hand on Leo's shoulder.

All three turtles glanced up hopefully as the hidden door to the lair swung open. But instead of their brother, it was Lona.

Lona immediately found herself against the wall with a sai at her throat. "Ya got a lotta nerve comin' back here," Raph growled.

Lona looked desperately to Don and Leo, but they made no move to help, only stood with their arms crossed.

"Mikey's….in trouble!" Lona gasped. The sai was removed from her throat, and the three older siblings looked suspicious.

"Could be a trap." Don said.

"We have to take that risk," Leo said, his katana already unsheathed. "If Mikey's in trouble. Now come on." He ran out the door, Raph and Don not far behind.

Lona went to follow them, then hesitated. Quickly she turned and ran the other way, to her bedroom.

Entering the room, Lona found what she was looking for. She smiled as she picked up her bo. Holding the weapon in her hands, she ran at full speed out of the lair and towards the battle.

-

Sweat dripped down Mikey's forehead and stung his eyes as he wrapped his nunchucks around the blade of a Foot ninja, tossing him over his hip.

He breathed heavily as yet another ninja took the other's place. Before Mikey could even lift his 'chucks, his opponent's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped forward. Mikey caught him, and saw Leo standing there. Mike grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem," Leo said, moving so he was shell to shell with Mikey, making it harder for the Foot to attack.

"They're really close to our lair," Raph whispered to Donnie, as they too moved to the shell to shell position.

"I know." Don said grimly. "So we can't let them find it." He swung his own bo across and down on a ninja's head with a sickening crack.

-

Running at top speed, Lona finally found the battle scene where she had left Mikey.

She jumped backwards quickly as a ninja rushed at her. Closing her eyes, she swung her bo. She felt it connect, and a ninja dropped unconscious at her feet. Lona wanted to throw up, but couldn't. There wasn't time.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then jumped into the middle of the battle.

"How did they find us?" Mikey asked through clenched teeth, as he and Leo circled around, dispatching even more Foot.

"I don't know," Leo shouted, neatly decapitating a soldier. "Though I'm guessing it has to do with her." He nodded towards Lona, who didn't seem to be having much trouble with the three ninjas trying to attack her.

Mikey frowned and systematically disposed of the enemy, not even thinking anymore. Lona couldn't have led the Foot down here knowingly. Could she?

Lona quickly looked over the ninjas she had knocked out, satisfied. Suddenly she screamed as Leo's katana drove right through a ninja's chest, spattering her with warm blood.

She blinked, and clenched her teeth. She was not going to play damsel in distress this time. Mikey was too good a teacher for that.

She knelt, and swinging her bo in a full circle, easily knocked a few Foot off their feet.

Lona's eyes widened as she noticed a Foot ninja raise something in the background- a tranquilizer gun.

Looking around, Lona noticed there were four of them, one for each turtle, who were each currently too busy fighting to notice. "MIKEY!" she yelled, but she was too late.

Mikey only had time for his eyes to widen before the tranquilizer hit him in the neck. He and his brothers dropped to the ground at the same time, as Lona looked on in horror.

"No!" she gasped, as the Foot soldier who seemed to be the leader approached her. Lona's hands trembled so much, she dropped her bo into the ice cold sewer water.

The Foot member who had approached her slowly reached up and removed his mask. It was Jared.

Lona gasped angrily. "You lied to me!" she said, frantically glancing to where she had dropped her bo.

As the remaining Foot began to restrain and carry the turtles off somewhere, Lona tried to run to them, only to be blocked by Jared.

"Still think you can save them?" he sneered, as the last Foot carrying Mikey disappeared.

A/N: Not getting better yet...but it will. Promise. Review if you would like.


	13. Rescue Attempt pt 1

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for these two chapters! Thanks guys! And I know I haven't answered your reviews for a while…so I'll do that right now!

Pacphys: Yep, Jared's Foot, and no, I don't like them very much either.

Chibiroseangel: (covers head) AHH! I'm sorry! Here's your chapter! Don't yell! Hehe, just kidding, here's the new chappie for ya.

SaphireCat: Well, who wouldn't be freaked if blood got splattered all over them? And how could it be worse….(evil grin)

Dory's Human Replica: We'll see, won't we. Heheh. Yeah, okay. Thanks for reviewing!

Pretender Fanatic: Nope, don't watch it. In fact, I've never even heard of it! Is it a TV show? And sorry, but I had to be mean. Conflict, don't ya know.

All right, that's done. And you guys are lucky I just got pelted by a snowstorm, or you wouldn't be getting this chapter this fast.

-

Jared led Lona out of the sewers – or rather, pulled her – just as Miss Parker was coming out of the shop.

"Sorry that took so long, dear, I was just…" her eyes rested on Lona. "Oh my, what happened to you?" she asked, just now noticing that Lona was completely covered in sewer water and blood, none of it hers.

"She got in a little fight," Jared spoke up, earning a dirty look from Lona. "I brought her back here for you."

"Thank you kindly, Jared," Miss Parker said, smiling warmly at him.

Lona looked back and forth between the two. "Wait a minute…you know her? You know him?" She crossed her arms. "Well that makes sense." She grouched.

"Well dear, I can't have you looking like that when I bring you to your foster mother. We'll have to go back to the apartment. Come on."

Miss Parker placed her hands on Lona's shoulders and began steering her away. "Oh, and I will see you later, Jared," Miss Parker said, Jared nodding in confirmation.

Lona frowned. There was something going on here that she didn't know about, and she didn't like it. But Mikey and his brothers were her first priority. She sighed. Just as soon as she escaped from this foster person's house.

-

Mikey opened his eyes slowly. He felt like he had been pounded by a train five times over. He groaned, and sat up a little too fast. Mikey quickly turned and emptied his stomach into a corner. Unfortunately, the corner was occupied.

"Oh, gross, Mikey!" Leo said, wiping his little brother's vomit off his plastron.

Mikey smiled weakly. "Sorry," he said. "Couldn't help it." He blinked, and realized he couldn't see much, except Leo right in front of him, and two dark shapes on the ground which he assumed were Raph and Don.

"Leo…where are we?"

"I don't know, Mikey. But since it was Foot that attacked us, I have a feeling we're in Foot headquarters."

Mikey smiled. "Oh, that's good then."

Leo looked at him like he was crazy. "How do you figure?"

Mike traced a finger on the cement floor. "Well, we already know the architecture. So…when we escape, we can get out easier."

"Yeah…" Leo said, not wanting to shoot his brother down by letting him know the chances of escaping weren't that great.

"At least Lona got away," Mikey said.

Leo sighed. "Mikey, don't you think she's the one who led them to us in the first place? She was using you."

"No she wasn't!" Mikey said forcefully. "She may have led them down there, but not on purpose! She could never…" Mikey trailed off. He was going to say that Lona could never hurt them on purpose, but she had hurt him, hadn't she?

"She's bad news," came a voice from the floor. Mikey looked across the room. The dark shape that was Raph was sitting up slowly.

"Raph…" Leo started.

"Don't wanna hear it, Leo," Raph said, holding his head. "Damn, how hard did they hit us?"

Mikey smiled. "Pretty hard."

The three conscious turtles all looked up as the sound of footsteps approached.

-

Lona stepped out of the shower and pulled her clothes on. She stared into the mirror. She no longer had blood or dirt on her, but she still didn't look very happy. _Well why should I? _She told herself, viciously tugging a brush through her hair. _I don't have any reason to be happy._

There was a knock at the door, and Lona looked up. "Hurry up now, we don't want to be late!" Miss Parker's voice floated in from the other side.

Lona almost smiled. _At least she didn't call me dear. _

Lona pulled open the door, letting the steam rush out of the bathroom.

"Now, I believe you will behave yourself," Miss Parker said, as they piled into her car. "Or else."

Lona turned to stare at her. "Do you learn to threaten people in social worker school, Miss Parker?" she asked sweetly.

Miss Parker scowled, which surprised Lona. So far she had only seen the sickeningly fake sweet side of the social worker.

"Listen," Miss Parker said. "You have been causing me way too much trouble. I can't wait to get rid of you and dump you in foster care. But one good thing did come out of you."

Lona kept her eyes on the windshield. "And that is?"

"I'm going to be getting a rather large paycheck soon," Miss Parker growled.

"From me?" Lona asked innocently. "Hate to break it to ya, but I'm broke."

"Not from you personally," Miss Parker said, her hands clenching tighter on the steering wheel. "But those freak friends of yours-"

"They're not freaks," Lona automatically corrected.

"Those freak friends of yours," Miss Parker went on smoothly, "Are going to get me a lot of money. The leader of the gang that boy Jared is in was very interested in them…"

-

"A zoo!?" Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They're gonna send us to a zoo!?"

"Looks that way, Mikey," Don said from his corner. He had been the last one for the drug's effects to wear off.

Hun had come a little while ago and informed them of what was going on. The boy whom Lona had left Mikey for worked for the Foot, and had somehow learned of their location.

The boy – Jared, Mikey remembered his name was – and a social worker named Miss Parker were going to receive one million dollars each from Oroku Saki and from the Bronx Zoo.

"NO!" Raph said, "No way! We're getting outta here!" He began to punch at the door of the cell, not even stopping when his hands were bruised and covered in blood.

"Raph," Don said, getting up and pulling him away from the door. "We can't do anything."

Raph stopped beating on the door and rounded on Mikey. "This is your fault!" he said angrily.

"M-me?" Mikey said, his eyes wide.

"If you hadn't brought home that stupid girl, she woulda never led the Foot straight to us!" Raph pushed Mikey, knocking him onto his butt. "What were you thinking? Huh? Now she's probably leading them to Splinter, and it'll still be ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Stop it, Raph." Leo said quietly, standing up from his corner, dragging Raph away from Mikey. "Blaming Mikey won't help anybody."

"It's his damn fault…" Raph said, growling and going to sit by himself at the other end of the room.

"Let him cool off," Leo said, putting a hand on Don's shoulder, who was just about to go check on Raph.

Don nodded, and sat back down next to Mikey, who had tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, Mikey," Leo said, sitting down on the other side of him. "We'll figure something out."

-

"They can't go to a zoo!" Lona angrily informed Miss Parker. She couldn't believe what Miss Parker was doing, and she was only doing it for money!

"And why not?" Miss Parker said coolly, turning down a vaguely familiar street. "They're animals."

"No, they're not!" Lona insisted. "Well, they are. But they're not! They're more human than anything!"

Miss Parker shook her head and pulled into a side street next to an apartment building. "We're here," she growled to Lona. "And don't even think of trying anything."

Miss Parker led Lona up the stairs, and to an apartment door. She knocked, and put on her falsely sweet smile again.

"Hello?" A very familiar red head opened the door.

"April!" Lona cried. "You're the foster parent?"

"You're the foster kid?" April was just as surprised.

Miss Parker looked between the two, then shrugged. "Well, I have very important things to do, concerning some financial matters," Miss Parker said, looking directly at Lona. "So I'll be going."

"Thank you!" April called after her. Lona quickly shut and locked the door.

"April, thank god! I need your help!"

"I think you need to explain something to me first," April said, her hands on her hips. "How did you come to be my foster child? Is everything okay with the guys?"

"That's what I need your help with!" Lona begged, pulling April to the couch and telling her all that had happened. When she was done, April's eyes were wide, and she picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lona asked.

"Calling Splinter," April said. "He needs to know."

Lona nodded, and when April was done with her phone call, she led Lona to the kitchen table. "Okay," she said. "Here's what we're gonna do."

-

When Hun and a few Foot Elite came to take the four turtles to their transport, Raph still hadn't forgiven Mikey and was still cooling off.

Leo, Mike and Don were silent as handcuffs were placed on them. But when Hun got to Raph, he retaliated.

As soon as Hun touched him, Raph flew into a crouch and kicked out, knocking Hun down. He leapt on top of him, systematically beating his face in.

Hun pushed Raph off him, and punched him in the head, knocking him out. The Foot Elite placed handcuffs on Raph as well, and dragged him out of the cell, as the three remaining brothers looked on in worry. They didn't want to be separated right now.

Leo, Don and Mike were forced into the back of a van, and were relieved to have Raph thrown in with them as well.

"Is he okay?" Mikey asked Don, who was having trouble seeing if Raph was all right with his hands fastened behind his shell.

"He should be," Don said, then fell back onto his shell as the van made a sharp turn.

"You'd think they'd put seatbelts in here," Mikey commented.

-

"April, do you really think this is going to work?" Lona asked.

"It has to," April said, biting her lip. "We should look okay."

Lona looked down at herself. She and April had 'borrowed' some veterinarian uniforms to get themselves in.

Lona looked around. "Look!" she said, as a black van bearing the Foot insignia pulled around the bend into the back area of the Bronx zoo.

"Let's go," April said.

Together the girls raced around to the sleep quarters, where animals were taken when they weren't on display during the day.

"Stop!" April said, holding her hand up to the driver of the van. "We have to do our uh….medical checkup on the animals before they can be put on exhibit!"

While April discussed things with the driver, Lona snuck around unnoticed to the back. Flinging the doors open to the van, three green heads looked up at her. Lona smiled.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "Hey!" Lona said, before her unseen attacker covered her mouth and dragged her into a small building – a store shed, probably.

Lona struggled until they were inside, and the person let go. Spinning around, Lona gasped. It was Jared.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted at him.

"No," Jared said, scowling. "I would advise you to mind your own business. This is none of your concern."

"Damn right it's my concern!" Lona said.

"Someone shut her up," Jared ordered. Unseen Foot stepped from the shadows, and one of them grabbed Lona and covered her mouth once more.

-

Mikey stared in shock at the open van door. Lona had been standing there a minute ago, only to be dragged off by the familiar blonde boy from her school.

"What was that about?" Leo asked his brothers.

Don shook his head. "I have no idea. I would say a rescue attempt…"

Suddenly April, her hands bound behind her, was thrown into the back of the van with them.

Don nodded. "Yep. Rescue attempt."

Mikey's eyes were wide as April scrambled to her knees. "April, what's going on? Where's Lona?"

Before April could answer, five Foot soldiers entered the van. Three to guard Don, Leo and Mike, and two to carry Raph.

April got to her feet just as the turtles were marched out of the van, and the doors were shut in her face, the locks clicking.

-

Inside the shed, Lona struggled against her own bonds. Jared had tied her, then left her there, saying he had his own matters to attend to.

Struggling, Lona realized she could reach her pocket. Reaching in, she withdrew the shuriken Leo had given her, and began to slice the ropes.

Fifteen minutes later, Lona pushed the ropes off her and stood up, peeling off the tape that covered her mouth.

Returning the shuriken to her pocket, Lona felt something else, and smiled.

Pulling the green bandanna Mikey had given her out of her pocket, she quickly tied it around her eyes. She wished she had her bo staff, but she didn't. She would just have to rely on Mikey's hand to hand combat training.

Lona took off her 'borrowed' vet uniform. She wouldn't need it anyway.

Running to the night enclosure of the reptile house, Lona carefully hid in a corner as a few Foot passed by. When they were gone, Lona looked through a glass viewing window and smiled to herself.

She could see Mikey and his brothers. They were being held in a night enclosure, which was basically a big empty room.

Looking around for a way to get in, Lona soon found one, and the smile left her face.

The only way to get in unnoticed would be to go through the vents. And they were high.

-

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Interesting conundrum we've got here, eh?


	14. Rescue Attempt pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles. I do own the snow turtle I made though!

A/N: Whoa, 72 reviews….new record. Yay! Okay. You guys ready for your shout-outs?

SaphireCat: You can't huh? Well, thanks for being patient. :)

ChibiRoseAngel: Hm…well, remember this. If you kill me, there won't be anyone left to update this story. So there. Lol.

PossDownUnder: Welcome! Glad to have you on my bandwagon, and glad you enjoy this story.

Pretender Fanatic: I'm glad you like my story, but I don't want to be responsible for depriving you of sleep!

Pacphys: You know, I appreciate it that you review every chapter. I always look forward to your comments. And you know, I don't know where that shuriken idea came from. It just popped outta nowhere!

Lunar-ninja: Welcome! Oh dear, I think Miss Parker and Jared might need to go into an identity protection program with you on the loose! Lol. FYI, no one likes them, not even me!

Dory's Human Replica: Well, isn't England known for rain? Yeah, we got hit by the snowstorms, but it did give me a chance to update!

Alright, that's it. Now on to the story! Oh yeah, be warned, Raphael has a potty mouth.

-

Lona stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the vent she would soon be crawling through.

Lona took a deep breath and laid her hand on the first rung of the maintenance ladder. Shutting her eyes, she clenched her teeth and began to climb. _I can do this. I can do this. Oh god, I can't do this! _

Opening her eyes, Lona discovered she was at the top of the ladder. Drawing a shaky breath, Lona reached up with a trembling hand and pushed open the cover to the vent.

When she had pulled herself inside, Lona pushed her body against the wall. She could see how high she was through gaps in the metal, and she didn't like it. Sighing, she gritted her teeth once more and began to crawl, occasionally stopping to control the shaking in her hands. _Hold on, guys. _

-

Mikey sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his shell against the wall. "Um…I spy something…beginning with 'f,'" Mikey said.

"Is it 'floor?'" Leo asked tiredly. 'I Spy' was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah. Um…I spy something…"

"Would ya shut the fuck up about the stupid I Spy?" Raph yelled from across the room. He had gained consciousness about twenty minutes ago, and was not very happy to discover they had been captured after all.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Mikey retorted.

"He's just trying to pass the time, Raph," Don said, starting to get fed up with his brother's attitude. Being locked in a room with all three of them didn't make things better.

"Well can't he pass the time by being quiet!?" Raph grumbled.

"Oh yeah, like you can be quieter than him," Leo said. "That'll happen."

"Shut up, Leo," Raph warned.

"Make me."

Raph snapped. With a roar, he threw himself on top of Leo. The two rolled around on the floor, punching wherever they could get a hit in.

"Guys, stop!" Don warned, "If the caretakers see you fighting, they'll put you in solitary confinement!"

Donnie's words were unheard by his two older brothers. Mikey sat in a corner, watching with wide eyes as Leo kicked Raph off him and got to his feet.

Raph got to his feet as well, and the two circled each other, glaring for a minute before Raph leapt again, swinging his left fist in a feint and getting Leonardo in the eye with his right.

Leo staggered backwards for a moment, and then retaliated, aiming a spin kick right for Raph's chest. It connected, and Raph fell back against the wall.

Don and Mike watched on in worry, both secretely happy that all their weapons had been taken away.

-

Lona had been crawling for at least ten minutes, and she hoped she was going the right way. She could see into rooms below her through the grate of the vent. Each time she passed into a room with people in it, she was surprised they didn't look up and discover her. How would she explain being in a vent?

Lona looked down quickly to see where she was, then looked back straight ahead. Heights still freaked her out. She crawled for another minute or so, then glanced down again.

She smiled, seeing Mikey and his brothers, but her face quickly lost that smile as she noticed Leo and Raph were physically fighting.

Lona realized she hadn't thought this all the way through. She couldn't get _out_ of the vent now! There was no maintenance hatch here like there was in the beginning.

Quickly she knocked on the metal, causing Mike and Don to look up. She waved, and they waved back, confused. She continued crawling, hoping there would be a hatch in the next room.

-

Mikey's look of confusion increased as Lona waved at him, then disappeared.

"What the heck is she doing?" He wondered out loud. "Where'd she go?"

"I think she's looking for a way out," Don said. "There's no opening in this room."

Mikey settled back. "Oh…" he turned to look at Raph and Leo, who were still fighting, but not as viciously as before. "Think we should try to stop them?"

Don shook his head no. "They'll stop by themselves. Look."

Already their older brothers were starting to get tired, and couldn't even remember why they were fighting in the first place. Raph gave one last glare to Leo before flipping him off and retreating back to his corner.

-

As Lona entered the next room, her spirits lifted as she saw an opening. Glancing down to make no one was in the room, she lifted the hatch and climbed down the ladder.

Standing still for a minute so the shaking could stop, Lona couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She had conquered one height, at least.

Lona quickly located the door, but as she was about to leave, she noticed something more interesting on the table. Mikey's nunchucks, Leo's katanas, Don's bo and Raph's sais were all piled in a heap on the table.

Lona stuck the nunchucks and sais into her pockets, she would have to carry the bo and the swords. Gathering up the weapons, she ran out of the room and down a hall. Spotting a door marked 'Quarantine,' she stopped and tried the handle. It was locked.

Lona knocked hard on the metal door. "Mikey?"

There was an answering knock on the other side of the door, and then Mikey's unmistakable voice. "Lona? What are you doing here?"

Lona rolled her eyes. "Trying to get you out, duh."

There was silence, and then, "But…aren't you working for the Foot?"

Lona was shocked. How could they think she worked for the Foot? What did she…oh yeah. Lona winced, with all the adrenaline flowing through her, she had forgotten what she had done to Mikey.

"Hang on, we'll talk about this later," she said. "And no, I'm not." Withdrawing the ever-trusty shuriken from her pocket, she turned it so only one point of the razor sharp star was sticking out.

She stuck the point into the lock hole and wiggled it around until she heard a small 'click.' Lona grinned, then pushed open the door.

Lona saw four confused faces look up at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Nobody answered her. Lona sighed. "Jeez, what is this, high school? It's like a rumor cycle or something! No, I'm not part of the Foot!"

Raph came up to her, arms crossed. "Oh yeah? Then why'd you have to go and hurt our little brother?"

Lona looked at Mikey, who had become extremely interested in the ground.

"I had to," she said quietly. "Jared was gonna hurt you guys."

"He already got us fucking here, didn't he?" Raph said angrily.

"I couldn't help it!" Lona said, "He and his Foot friends outnumbered me. But I'm here now! Here!" She pulled his sais out of her pocket and handed them to him.

She went to each turtle in turn and gave them their weapons back. Mikey stopped her when she got to him. "So…you don't mind going out with a mutant?" Mikey asked. "And you don't hate me."

Lona smiled warmly. "Don't be silly Mikey, I could never hate you. And going out with a mutant is way better than going out with a jackass like Jared." She pushed his nunchucks into his hands.

Suddenly Lona remembered something. "Hey…where's April?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot! She got captured right before they put us in here. I think she's still in the truck."

"Well, come on then!" Leo said, already at the door, katanas drawn.

Lona went to follow, but was pulled back by Mikey. "Lona…wait." She looked up at him, confusion in her brown eyes.

Mikey bent his head and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. "Uh…forgot to give that to ya."

Lona shook her head. "Mikey, you goof! We'll have time for that later. Come on!" She grabbed Mikey by the arm and pulled him out the door, following his brothers.

-

A/N: I'm sorry, I know this chapter is kind of short andboring, but it's not pointless! One more chapter to go!


	15. The End of Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles.

A/N: Yes, sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. But I don't want it to be one of those hundred chapter things that drag on forever. Besides, I _might_ do a sequel one day…key word being might. Now, on to shout-outs:

Silver Snow Leopard: Wow, well, I'm glad you like my story. Enjoy the last chapter.

Pacphys: Stir crazy? Well, maybe just a little. And, nothing can go on forever. So…enjoy the last installation.

SaphireCat: Haha, don't worry, I know what you're trying to say. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy.

Firecat1991: Well, I'm glad I made ya happy!

Pretender Fanatic: Lol, yeah, Raph is in love with his weapons, he probably sleeps with them. And…well, compared to other chapters I thought it was kinda boring. But if you liked it, I'm not complaining.

Lunar-Ninja: Yeah Raph, clean up your mouth a little! Heh, thanks for reviewing.

Someone: Well wait no longer! Thanks for reviewing.

Dory's Human Replica: Aw, well, I'm glad you like Lona and Mikey as a couple.

Phew, okay, that's done. Let's get started!

-

Lona and her turtle friends ran down the corridor, Lona wincing at all the sound her sneakers were making, compared to the bare feet of her companions.

"How do we get out of here?" Mikey gasped, as they turned into yet another hallway.

Lona glanced up. A glowing EXIT sign caught her attention. Right below it was a fire door. "This way!" she shouted, running to the door at full speed and throwing the door open. Immediately a fire alarm started.

She stood next to the door, making sure each brother got out safely before she went. Checking to make sure everyone was out, Lona ran out as well and firmly shut the door behind her.

"Where now?" Leo asked Lona calmly, as if they were discussing the weather.

Lona looked around, and tried to get her bearings. Okay, there was the storage shed so…

"Over there," she said, pointing. "Behind the shed. The truck should still be there."

"If they haven't moved it," Don pointed out. Lona nodded.

"Then let's hope they haven't," Leo said, pointing to the shed with his katana. Lona half expected him to say 'charge.'

"Let's go," he said.

Raph, Don and Mikey followed their leader silently, thanks to their ninja training. Lona followed them, feeling somewhat like an elephant in a china shop.

Soon Lona caught sight of the black truck with the Foot symbol on the side. It had been moved, but not far. She touched Leo's shoulder, and pointed to the truck. He nodded, and led his brothers in that direction, using trees as cover.

When they finally got to the truck, Leo climbed up on the tailgate and knocked on the door, hard, like Lona had done earlier.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard a knock back from the other side of the doors.

"Step back, April," Leo said quietly through the small crack in the doors. When he was sure she would not be in the way, he raised his katanas and hacked the lock off. The lock fell to the ground, and the doors swung open, revealing April.

"Leo? Raph…Don, Mikey…" April verbally counted each of her friends. "Where's Lona?"

"Here," Lona said, stepping from behind Mikey.

April put a hand to her chest. "I was so scared for…well, anyway, if anything happened to you I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Mikey looked at April strangely. "Why?"

Lona slapped her forehead. "Oh, I was so caught up I didn't get a chance to tell you. April's my foster mother now!"

Lona didn't get the reaction she was expecting. Instead of looking happy, or relieved, or something, Mikey looked hurt.

Lona cocked her head. "What?"

"So…that means you won't be living with us anymore?"

Lona waved a hand. "Don't be silly! Of course I'll still live with you…" She turned around to face April. "Right?"

April smiled. "Sure. Just as long as you visit me whenever the social worker comes to do a checkup on you."

Lona grinned back. "For sure." Lona's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Which reminds me…we have some unfinished business."

Mikey looked at her incredulously. "We do?"

"Well, I do." Lona said. "I have to get back at Jared and Miss Jemina Parker somehow."

All four brothers grinned at each other. "Count us in!" Raph said.

Lona smiled happily. "Good. Oh, and Leo?"

Leo looked up, confused. "Yeah?"

Lona held up her shuriken. "I love this thing."

Leo shook his head and smiled. "Okay," he said, gathering them into a huddle. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

-

Lona walked confidently towards the animal quarantine center where she knew Miss Parker and Jared would be getting their money.

She looked backwards for a second, where she could see Raph's and Donnie's green feet behind the truck, and Leo and April in a tree just past the snake exhibit.

She smiled to herself, thinking of Mikey's role in their plan. Lona looked up, and after a thumbs up from Leo, she walked into the building.

When she was in, Lona looked around. There was complete silence. Miss Parker and Jared stood at a table staring at her, along with a man she didn't know, who had a rather large wad of cash in each of his hands.

"What…how…" Miss Parker stammered.

"How did you get out of there?" Jared hissed.

"That's none of your business." Lona said coldly. She fixed her eyes on the other end of the room, where the door leading into all the exhibits was.

The door swung open, and there stood Mikey. "Um…roar?" he said, holding his hands up like Frankenstein's monster.

Miss Parker shrieked and ran out the door, and Lona could faintly hear the sounds of a car starting up. She also noticed with amusement, that one of the piles of cash on the table was missing. The strange man had also mysteriously disappeared.

Lona fixed her attention on Jared, who seemed mildly annoyed. "Well, Jared, I would like you to meet my boyfriend." She said just as coldly.

Mikey had put his arms down, and was now leaning against the wall. He gave Jared a casual wave.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "I had my suspicions," he said, "But this is low, even for you."

"You wouldn't know anything about low," Lona said angrily. She had begun inching toward the back door, along with Mikey. _Stick to the plan. _

When she felt the knob in her hand, she pushed the door open, and yelled, "RUN!" as Mikey dashed through it.

Lona ran out the door as well, and into the maze of the back areas of the animal exhibits.

She could hear Jared's feet pounding behind her. She grinned. That was exactly what she wanted.

As they passed the snakes, Mikey disappeared. Lona didn't care, that was part of the plan as well. He had probably joined up with April and his brothers.

Breathing heavily, Lona caught sight of the sign that said, 'Crocodiles,' and made a sharp turn.

Lona quickly hid behind the glass barrier separating her from the crocs. She located the door that led into the habitat for feeding purposes, and made her way over and leaned against it.

Soon Jared came up, and thinking he had won, began to smile. He placed a hand above each of Lona's shoulders, so she was trapped against him and the door.

"No place to go now," he sneered, "I'll kill you, and then I'll have those freaks of yours again."

"Really?" Lona asked in a bored tone. "I don't think so."

"Oh? And why no-AAAHHHHH!" His question turned into a scream as Lona grabbed the doorknob and stepped aside, causing Jared to fall into the crocodile habitat.

"Let him get out of that one," Lona mumbled to herself, shutting the door and jamming it with a large stick.

Quickly making her way back to the truck, she met up with Don and Raph, and soon Mike, Leo and April had met up with them as well.

"Mission accomplished," Lona said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Good," Raph said, "Now let's get outta here. I hot-wired this truck already."

Lona laughed, and climbed into the back with Mikey, Leo and Don. April sat in the front, while Raph drove.

-

Once they made it back to Manhattan, they spilled out of the back. Lona was rubbing her shoulder, and Mikey had a sprained ankle. Leo and Don both were rubbing their shells.

"Hey!" Lona said, as Raph stepped out of the cab. "Who taught you how to drive, anyway?"

"Taught myself," Raph said gruffly.

"Well that explains it," Lona muttered. "I'm never getting in a car with you at the wheel again."

"You think I'm bad," Raph said, "Never get in a car with Donnie over there."

Leo and Mikey cracked up as Don blushed. April put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you all drive like 'aggressive New Yorkers,' that's for sure."

Lona giggled, and helped Mikey get the cover of the manhole off.

-

**EPILOGUE**

"Mikey! Watch it!" Lona warned, as she ducked a few drips of yellow paint.

Mikey grinned down at her from the top of his loft bed. "Sorry Lona!" he said, sitting up.

"You're gonna have to be careful doing that, okay?" Lona said. "Make sure you don't get any of the paint in your eyes."

Mikey nodded, and lay back down, raising his paintbrush again.

When they had returned to the lair, Mikey had told Lona his idea about painting his ceiling. Lona thought that was a cool idea, and they both overpowered Splinter. Mikey had immediately dug up paint somewhere, and had begun painting the constellations on his ceiling.

Lona shook her head, and held up the plate she was holding. "Oh Mikey…I brought pizza…"

Mikey smiled as he added another swipe of yellow. "Then why don't you bring it up here."

Lona sighed in exasperation. "Mikey, you know perfectly well I'm afraid of heights. There is no way I am coming up there."

Mikey put down his paintbrush and peered at her over the side of the bed. "I thought you got over that?"

Lona rolled her eyes. "Mikey! You're smarter than that. One time does not mean I'm not afraid of heights! Besides, I was shaking like crazy when I was in those vents!"

"Still don't see why you can't come up here," Mikey teased.

"Michelangelo! Get your green turtle ass down here, or _I'm_ gonna eat this pizza!"

That did it. Mikey flipped over the side of his bed, and landed on his feet next to Lona. She laughed and handed the plate to him.

"I'm sure I'll get over it eventually, Mikey," she said. "But it takes time."

"Yeah, I know," Mikey managed to say with his mouth full of pizza.

"EW! Mikey!"

Mikey swallowed. "What?"

Lona smiled, and walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Love ya, Mikey."

Mikey smiled back, and they began to dance.

**THE END **


End file.
